el ocaso de los vikingos
by jesgar25
Summary: un año despues de la guerra contra los dragones las cosas mejoraron en berk, dragones y humanos eran buenos amigos pero tendran una serie de sorpresas inesperadas que cambiaran muchas cosas en berk; nuevos dragones, nuevos personajes y mucho mas :D
1. Capítulo 1

El comienzo de una nueva aventura

El encapuchado

Había pasado un año desde la guerra con los dragones en la isla de berk, todo paz y prosperidad, al finalizar la guerra todo fue un cambio drástico, ya no habían tantos problemas así que los vikingos tenían que ocupar su tiempo en otras cosas, bocón empezó a trabajar en una pequeña taberna que se construyo, estoico seguía siendo el jefe de la aldea pero su trabajo empezó alivianarse un poco solo se preocupaba por las provisiones, de arreglar los problemas de los gemelos y otras cosas pequeñas, mientras los chicos se tomaron su tiempo en la escuela de dragones y divirtiéndose con las tonterías que hacían muchas veces, era una vida tranquila y hermosa.

Pero un día en particular algo sucedió en el bosque donde una pajera de una rubia y un chico pelirrojo semicastaño caminaban por él.

-Astrid: hipo me encanta pasear contigo por el bosque

-Hipo: a mí también me gusta estar contigo Astrid (un poco sonrojado)

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

-hipo: pero que rayos fue eso

De repente el suelo empezó a temblar y una muerte susurrante perforo el suelo dándole un buen susto a la pareja.

-Astrid: que rayos! Pensé que ya nos aviamos desecho de todos los huevos que dejaron los marginados

-hipo: pues al parecer nos falto uno.

Pero de repente un chico encapuchado salió de un salto del un árbol portando una espada de color carmesí en su mano con la cual desvió muchas de las espinas dirigidas a la pareja.

-Encapuchado: están bien?

- si dijeron ambos al unisonó.

-hipo: Astrid dame tu hacha

-Astrid: por qué?

-hipo: peleando el solo no podrá préstame tu hacha para poder ayudarle

-Astrid: ok ten

Entre los dos lograron espantar al dragón con algunas heridas no muy grabes pero no se podía decir lo mismo de los guerreros

-encapuchado: me debes una hipo

-Hipo: si te debo un…. Espera como sabes mi nombre

- encapuchado: es una larga historia pero te la contare toda cuando me lleves con estoico

-hipo: espera hay, conoces a mi padre?

- encapuchado: más de lo que tú crees.

-Astrid: pero tu quien rayos eres?! Pregunto algo alterada la rubia

- encapuchado: Astrid relájate un poco quieres.

-Astrid: no ya listo lo mato!- dijo Astrid segundos antes de agarrar su hacha

Justamente cuando Astrid lo intento golpear con el hacha el repelo el golpe con su espada

-encapuchado: Guau, has mejorado mucho Astrid

En ese momento el chico se quito la capucha revelando al aun chico de la misma edad que ellos (14 años) alto de ojos marrones oscuros y un cabello castaño oscuro y algo corto comparado con el de todos los de mas vikingos.

-desconocido: un gusto soy hersi.

Y ahora que daremos con la duda ¿Quién rayos es hersi y como conoce a la gente de la aldea?¿por que su espada es roja?¿por que sigo haciendo preguntas sin sentido? Todo esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo de la nueva aventura dejen sus comentarios y opiniones :D y si quieren darme ideas mas privadas me las pueden mandar en twitter mi twitter es jesusrock25 y bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	2. la reunion familiar

Una reunión familiar

Los chicos caminaron hasta salir del bosque pero fuera del bosque el silencio se rompió.

-Hersi: y dime hipo, que tal han estado las cosas aquí en berk

-hipo: pues muy bien, desde que termino la...

-guerra con los dragones interrumpió Hersi

-hipo: si exacto han mejorado las cosas

Ya una vez fuera del bosque Hipo se preparaba para hablar con él y preguntarle una serie de cosas, lo que no sabía es que Hersi también tenía muchas preguntas pero una en especial que fue la que lanzo de golpe una vez que salieron del bosque.

-Hersi: muy bien, ahora dime donde esta estoico

-hipo: no, primero dime tú como conoces a mi padre y quien eres

-Hersi: te lo diré, cuando me lleves con estoico

-Hipo: lo siento pero hasta saber quién eres no puedo decirte donde esta

-Hersi: es una pena.

Justo hay Hersi le dio un golpe en el estomago a hipo y remato con un zarpazo en el cara dejándolo casi inconsciente

-Astrid: hipo estas bien?

-hipo: si (adolorido)

-Astrid: ahora te las veras conmigo-dijo Astrid furiosa aun nivel para asustar a un Dios

-Hersi: no tengo tiempo para peleas… ¡loki!

De repente llego volando un dragón un tanto peculiar, era un furia nocturna, o eso parecía, era blanco con unos detalles amarillos brillantes y de ojos azules, parecía, otro tipo de dragón

-Hersi: vamos amigo al gran salón

Justo arribaron el vuelo, los chicos se dispusieron a perseguirlo para evitar cualquier problema

Mientras tanto en el gran salón todos comían felices de la vida y en una mesa en especial estaban todos los chicos e septo la pareja.

-patán: oigan que raro que hipo y Astrid no hayan llegado

-brutacio: ah como siempre perdidos en el bosque los soldaditos de amor

Justamente en ese momento un dragón blanco muy parecido al furia nocturna entro de golpe en el salón, y era montado por un chico encapuchado y desconocido

-Brutilda: quien es ese?

-Patapez: no es hipo

-Patán: claro que no hipo monta a chimuelo y ese dragón es blanco aunque se parece mucho a chimuelo

-Brutacio: además si fuera hipo estaría con Astrid

El chico empezó a caminar por todo el salón buscando a Estoico con la mirada y lo vio en una meza al final del recinto, pero justo llegaron Hipo y Astrid

-Hipo:!DETENGANLO¡

Astrid lanzo su hacha a la cabeza del chico, pero justo cuando faltaban segundos del corte perfecto, sin darse la vuelta agarro el hacha de Astrid con perfección, por lo cual todos quedaron anonadados con la hazaña del chico pues nadie nunca había logrado hacer eso

-patán: yo lo detengo dijo el chico pensando solo en impresionar a Astrid se le lanzo encima del chico lo cual fue inútil porque el chico le dio un codazo en el estomago y le dio una patada tan poderosa que lo devolvió a la mesa mientras los gemelos reían por lo ocurrido.

Hersi camino hasta estoico que dando justo frente el

-Hersi: (se le salían unas lágrimas)hola

-estoico: dime quien eres

En ese momento se quito la capucha

-Hersi: soy yo papá

-estoico: no puede ser, hijo eres tú-dijo el padre llorando de alegría

-todos:!QUEEEEEE¡

-estoico! Señores hay que celebrar que mi hijo estaba perdido y lo hemos encontrado (si el escritor se robo la frase de un salmo no me tienen que decir :p)

-Astrid: espera, si tu eres hijo de estoico eso quiere decir que…

-Hipo: eres mi hermano

-Hersi: así es, hermano

Esa noche fue una fiesta tremenda y de locura hasta que todos los chicos decidieron ir a la playa pero también los acompañaba estoico

-Hipo: esto es asombroso no sabía que tenía un hermano, papa porque nunca nos no lo dijiste

-Estoico: si bueno, este…

-bocon: yo puedo decirlo, veras cuando tu madre tubo a hijos a ti a Hersi, cuando tu madre murió estoico se desmorono (justo aquí estoico le dio un golpe en el hombro a bocon) pero un año después, en medio de un ataque dragón perdimos Hersi y tu padre se puso tan mal que lo buscamos por semanas pero él no pareció y tu padre nunca volvió a ser el mismo

-Hersi: si bueno ese es su lado de la historia creo que ahora falta mi lado de la historia.

Todos se sentaron frente una fogata en playa y ahí empezó el relato

-Hersi: esa misma noche del ataque de los dragones, hipo se quedo dentro de casa, pero yo y me terquedad quise salir a ayudar a papa, y me metí un susto tan grande que caí en una pequeña barca, y desmallado me empecé a alejar de la isla

-estoico: entonces eso fue lo que paso (mirando a su hijo con rabia)

-Hersi: aja si bueno sigo; desperté en una isla desconocida y con la barca hecha pedazos, intente gritar socorro, pero sirvió de nada, fue duro el primer día solo, no recuerdo mucho ya que me desmalle por la falta de agua, sé que cuando desperté estaba en una cueva, con un fuego, era de noche, al principio pensé que había otro naufrago en la isla, pero el susto que me lleve, al ver un dragón, blanco como la nieve, con detalles amarillos y ojos azules, al principio me dije a mi mismo que estaba muerto, pero medí cuenta que el dragón me estaba cuidando al principio la relación no fue muy buena, pero luego le fui tomando cariño, y tenía que hacerlo digo fue mi única familia y amigo durante 6 años, así que lo llame loki, es que era muy bromista demasiado (mirando a su dragón con una mirada muy sarcástica) , también había oído por los dragones que ha beses visitaban la isla que muerte roja había muerto que había sido un vikingo.

-Brutacio: espera ¿puedes hablar con los dragones?

-Hersi: algo así, los entiendo ya que vivir tanto tiempo con un dragón tuve que entender lo que decían o me volvería loco hablando solo, bueno sigo, hace un mes había visto a una persona montando a un dragón parecido a loki pero no era el mismo, era un furia nocturna lo cual me dejo anonadado, pero lo que más me dejo con la boca abierta fue ver a alguien montado sobre él, eras tú Hipo al verte volar fue como si me hubieras golpeado la idea para salir de esa isla.

-Patán: y por qué no hiciste un barco?

-Hersi: hice 5 barcos y todos fallidos, los 2 primeros se hundieron, el 3 es rompió, y el cuarto y el quinto se incendiaron, bueno y lo demás es otra cosa distinta, llegue ayer y encontré la aldea hoy, hubiera llegado antes pero tuve que hacer un viaje a la isla dragón antes.

-Hipo: por que fuiste?

-Hersi: si eso, es otra historia, que les contare mañana, y sobre eso papá necesito que reúnas a los mejores guerreros de berk para mañana y les quiero ver en la escuela de dragones, igual a ustedes chicos

-estoico: y eso porque hijo?

-Hersi: se los comentare mañana se los prometo mientras les recomiendo ir a dormir mañana será un día agitado.

En ese momento todos se dispersaron y decidieron ir a sus casas.

-Hersi: oye hipo dime que tantos cambios ah había en berk desde que yo no estaba

-Hipo: no mucho, de hecho ya sabes casi todo, ahora montamos dragones, las cosas sean calmado un poco, todo a mejorad…

-Hersi: ahora tú sales con Astrid

-Hipo: si ahora salgo con… que espera porque insinúas eso(sonrojado)

-Hersi: Hipo, vi como estaban en el bosque no me puedes engañar hermanito

-Hipo: bueno en eso tienes razón

-Hersi: por cierto no se lo comente a papá pero también llame para mañana una tribu cercana

-Hipo: queeee, cual tribu

-Hersi: la tribu de los alegan

-Hipo: los alegan?

-Hersi: si amigos míos, me dieron asilo hace una semana y les dije que vinieran a berk mañana

-Hipo: bueno, tal vez papá te cuelgue de lo más alto de la torre de vigilancia pero bueno

-Hersi: el puede hacer eso?

-Hipo. Jajajajajaja yo que tú me voy buscando un lugar donde ocultarme

-Hersi. Gracias por el consejo.

Y así termina el segundo capítulo del ocaso de los vikingos con las dudas ¿Qué les tiene que contar Hersi a los chicos? ¿Quiénes serán los alegan? Todo esto en siguiente capítulo recuerden dejar comentarios y hasta el siguiente capitulooooooooo.


	3. los alegan

Los alegan, viejos amigos nuevos enemigos

Había sido una noche tranquila, bueno, tranquila para todos, excepto para dos personas en particular, la primera persona era Hersi estaba algo nervioso, tal vez por lo que tendría que decirle a los chicos o tal vez pensando en alguna persona que llegaría en mañana, la otra persona sin poder dormir era, bocon, que al parecer en la noche anterior se había pasado un poco de tragos y se perdió en bosque.

-hipo: buenos días Hersi

-Hersi: espera que ya es de día

-hipo: si

-Hersi: ah es que no me di cuenta no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche

-hipo: que te parece si mientras vamos a la escuela de dragones me lo dices

-Hersi: claro

Así los decidieron ir a la escuela de dragones

-hipo: bueno dime que tienes?

-Hersi: es que me preguntaba si el barco de los alegan estará bien, bueno la verdad me preocupo mas por mi novia y mis amigos

-hipo: espera, tienes novia?

-Hersi: si la conocí en las 3 semanas que estuve allá, ella es fantástica (*-*)

-hipo: guau la verdad quiero conocerla

-Hersi: claro que la conocerás

Ya cuando los hermanos llegaron a la escuela se reunieron con los demás chicos y los guerreros que había traído su padre.

-estoico: bueno hijo, que es lo que tenías que decirnos

-Hersi: espera papá hace falta que lleg…

-guardia: estoico hay un barco acercándose a la isla

-estoico: que un barco!, yo no llame a ninguna tribu

-Hersi: yo si papá

-estoico: y lo hiciste sin mi permiso (enojo)

-Hersi: papá esto va más allá de necesitar tu permiso, esto es algo serio!

Los chicos y estoico se dirigieron al muelle esperando el barco

-patapez: y a que tribu le pediste que viniera

-Hersi: a los alegan

-patán: los alegan?

-Hersi: por Odín!, la isla a esta a tan solo 9Km de aquí y no los conocen

-hipo: hemos tenido problemas con otras tribus por lo de los dragones

-Hersi: oh, pero tranquilos ellos no tienen problemas con los dragones

El barco era un barco mediano como para 20 personas que realmente eran las personas que venían ah la isla

Apenas el barco desembarco una chica en especial corrió hasta quedar en los brazos de Hersi

-Heather: Hersi, te extrañe tanto

-Hersi: yo también te extrañe

-hipo: Heather, teníamos tiempo sin verte

-Astrid: si no sabía que ahora eras de otra tribu

-Heather: si, ahora soy de los alegan, aunque tal vez tenga que quedarme en berk haber si note me vuelves a escapar

-Hersi: no me escape, te dije que estaría aquí en berk

-Heather: aja

-chico: valla valla ya la se reunió la pareja

-Hersi: calla Erik

Erik era un chico bajito, de pelo rojo y algo muy parecido a la actitud de brutacio con la actitud de patán (mala combinación 0-0)

-Hersi: oye y Raudi

-Raudi: aquí estoy

Raudi era un chico de cabello rubio, ojos grises, el chico que toda chica quisiera tener, bueno cualquier chica excepto Astrid y Heather.

-Hersi: bueno al menos ya estamos todos aquí entonces, todos al gran salón

Ya en el gran salón todos se sentaron en una mesa gigante, mientras todos los chicos estaban con Hersi e hipo, que al parecer ya sabía que les tenía que decir Hersi a todos, bueno casi todo

-Hersi: señores, les diré la razón de por qué los eh llamado, el ocaso de los vikingos

-guardia: perdón?

-hipo: el ocaso de los vikingos

-Hersi: verán antes de llegar a la tribu de los alegan y también antes de llegar a berk, fui a la isla de los dragones, donde una vez mi hermano mato a al dragón mas destructor del mundo, a muerte roja, hace un mes fui a esa isla a examinar algunas cosas ya que los dragones me dijeron que estaban pasando cosas raras allá, cuando llegue no podía creer lo que veía, los marginados y los berserker se han unido

-estoico: no puede ser

-hipo: y están planeando la operación ''el ocaso de los vikingos'' para atacar a todas las islas y atacaran primero las nuestras primero

-Hersi: si y hay algo más, la muerte roja, tenia, un hijo y ellos tienen el huevo

-hipo: que, eso no me lo dijiste

-Hersi: lose, y están entrenando dragones, muerte susurrantes y, al parecer, una especie de dragón que conocí ese día, los llamas, guardianes oscuros

-patapez: que dragón es ese?

-Hersi: son una especie de dragón muy peligrosa, son asesinos en serie, son grandes casi como una casa, oscuros con partes de huesos en sus alas, con unos cuernos rojos muy afilados, tuve un encuentro con uno de ellos y solo para que se den a la idea mi espada está hecha con ese cuerno (en ese momento desenfundaba su espada)

-hipo: entonces tenemos que prepararnos para la llegada de ellos entrenar lo mas que podamos volvernos tan poderosos para que no puedan vencernos

-Hersi: por lo cual los dividiré en grupos para que practique un área en específico, papá tú y los demás guerreros de berk quiero que se preparen para ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, los alegan igual pero quiero que ustedes se especialicen en ataques a distancia.

-hipo: y los demás chicos y yo nos encargaremos de los ataques aéreos con la ayuda de nuestros de dragones

-estoico: entonces esta dicho mañana en pesaremos con todos los entrenamientos posibles

-Hersi e hipo: muy bien

-Remus: y nosotros nos prepararemos también (Remus es el líder de los alegan y es el padre de Heather)

-Hersi: está decidido mañana mismo empezamos, bueno pueden retirarse

Todos se fueron a sus puestos de trabajo, bocon cerró la taberna temporalmente, ya que tenía que hacer todas las armas para empezar los entrenamientos y los chicos decidieron dar un paseo

-Erik: todavía me acuerdo el primer día que llego Hersi, todo herido, y golpeado

-Heather: si me diste un pesar

-Raudi: a mí me dio gracia ver como se caía del drago en pleno vuelo

-Hersi: no me caí, se había soltado la silla

Erik: el piso donde te estrellaste dice otra cosa

-todos: jajajajaja

-brutacio: eso no es nada no se acuerdan cuando hipo decidió hacerse unas alas para volar junto a chimuelo

-hipo: si fallo ese invento pero no me voy a rendir, lo lograre

-Astrid: hipo si sigues haciendo cosas así voy a tener que volverme curandera

-Heather: Astrid tu y yo estamos igual

-Hersi e hipo: (rojos)

-todos: jajajajaja

Los chicos siguieron hablando de sus cosas, pero las chicas se habían quedado un poco atrás, por lo que decidieron cambiar el tema

-Heather: y dime Astrid, desde cuando hipo y tu son novios ah?

-Astrid: ah pues… desde… (Roja)

-brutilda: todavía no son novios

-Heather: que, enserio?

-Astrid: si es verdad, hemos tenido citas y eso pero no me lo ah pedido todavía

-brutilda: por otro lado, Heather veo que tu y Hersi son bastante unidos eh( mirada picara)

-Heather: jeje, el me ha gustado desde que lo conocí( un poco sonrojada)

-Astrid: y como lo conociste?

-Heather: lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, el venia montando a loki, venía muy herido tanto que se cayó del dragón en pleno vuelo lo cual nos preocupo a todos, en especial a mí, aunque no sabía quién era, sabía que tenía que ser de berk por lo cual con las curanderas lo llevamos hasta mi casa, las curanderas se fueron a hacer otras cosas así que me quede sola con un chico inconsciente en mi casa

"recuerdo"

-Hersi: (despertando) ahhj! donde estoy

-Heather: oh ya despertaste

-Hersi: dime donde estoy

-Heather: tranquilo, estas en la isla de los alegan

-Hersi: como llegue aquí

-Heather: volando en tu dragón te desmallaste y caíste aquí

-Hersi: eso explica porque me duele todo el cuerpo

-Heather: oye una duda, ¿tú eres de berk?

-Hersi: algo así

-Heather: qué raro, fue una vez y nunca te vi

-Hersi: es una larga historia

Después de contarla historia de Hersi

-Heather: valla debiste tener una dura infancia ( acariciando su cara)

-Hersi: (muy sonrojado)

-Heather: por cierto soy Heather

-Hersi: yo soy Hersi

En ese momento llegaban Erik y Raudi

-Erik: Heather viste al chico que se desplomo del dragón

-Hersi: si ese chico soy yo (-_-)

-Erik: oh un gusto soy Erik

-Raudi: yo soy Raudi

"fin del recuerdo"

-Astrid: y así fue como se conocieron eh

-Heather: si los demás días fueron buenos nos fuimos conociendo todos y eso

-brutilda: pero él y tú son novios no?

-Heather: si creo que eso también fue una de las cosas buenas que pasaron cuando estaba en la isla, lo recuerdo bien, era como nuestra primera cita, fuimos a caminar un rato y al final día estábamos en la playa, nos sentamos en la orilla y

"otro recuerdo"

-Hersi: Heather, tu, sabes que, me iré a berk en unos días no (nervioso)

-Heather: si, lose (triste)

-Hersi: y, bueno, tú, eres la primera persona que conocí de aquí, además la primera persona que veo desde todo el tiempo que estuve solo

-Heather: bueno tenía que hacerlo, además me preocupaste mucho cuando llegaste mal herido

-Hersi: si, mm Heather

-Heather: si Hersi

-Hersi: Mira Heather, desde el día que te conocí, me has demostrado que eres una chica increíble, eres bonita, eres genial, divertida y bueno, Heather, quisieras ser mi novia?

-Heather: si

-Hersi: te entiendo, hay mejores chicos que yo y… espera dijiste que si?

-Heather: esto responde tu pregunta,( se le hacer y le da un beso apasionado)

-Hersi: mm dame otro por si las dudas

-Heather: como tú quieras ( se abalanza sobre el chico)

"fin de recuerdo"

-Heather: si y lo demás es historia (roja como un tomate)

-hipo: oigan se están quedando muy atrás

-las chicas: si ya vamos ( todas rojas)

-Raudi: de que estarían hablando

-Erik: yo que voy saber, soy hombre

Mientras tanto en unas islas más lejanas a berk

-Alvin: dime Mildew como esta nuestro amiguito muerte negra

-Mildew: muy bien Alvin, si sigue así, nacerá en unos días y comenzara la destrucción

-Alvin: que bien, y dime Dagur, como esta nuestro espía

-Dagur: muy bien, pero nos cambiaron los planes, mi primo ya no está alegan, llego a berk hoy

-Alvin: qué, pero, porque

-Dagur: nada solo que el maldito, de Hersi llego a alegan antes y les dijo a todos que fueran a berk

-Alvin: ese maldito

-Dagur: por otro lado ahora los alegan y berk se unieron pero teniendo a mi primo dentro podremos saber que van hacer

-Alvin: que bien( mirada maléfica)

Y así termina este capítulo con la duda ¿Quién es el espía? Y otras muchas más pero bueno todo lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo, por otro lado quería darle un agradecimiento ezcu por comentar mi historia, y hare lo posible por tomar todos tus consejos, mientras hasta el próximo capitulo.


	4. una pequeña tarde entre amigos

Una pequeña tarde de amigos

Los chicos sabiendo que al siguiente día estarán bastante ocupados decidieron pasar un buen día todos juntos, y como idea decidieron ir al lago donde hipo conoció a chimuelo

-Raudi: es un bonito lugar

-hipo: si, aquí fue donde conocí a chimuelo

-brutacio: si hipo ya sabemos

-hipo: (-_-)

-Hersi: mmm, parece un buen lago para pescar

-patán: no, si quieres buenos peces hay que ir a playa tirano

-Erik: playa tirano eh

-patán: si es un trayecto largo, pero podremos llegar rápido si vamos desde ahora

-Raudi: espera y las chicas?

-hipo: dijeron que iban a la aldea y que nos veríamos en la noche en la playa que dijo patán

-Hersi: bueno, al parecer es una tarde de chicos

-Erik: oh sí, que esperan, el que llegue de último pesca la cena

Y así los chicos corrieron lo mas que pudieron, llegando primero Hersi e hipo, luego Raudi y Erik, llego patán y patapez y brutacio llego de ultimo por que por alguna extraña razón (Erik -_-) se le encendieron unos petardos que tenía en el bolsillo y bueno ¡PUM!

-brutacio: ah no es justo, se me prendió el pantalón y me tuve que devolver al lago

-Erik: (silbando)

-patán: (mirando un risco muy cercano a la playa)

-hipo: patán sé que es lo que estas pensando y no ocurrirá

-Hersi: porque tienes miedo hermanito

-hipo: no, es solo que…

-brutacio: vamos hipo dime ¿Cuántas veces nos libramos de no estar con las chicas?

-hipo: en eso tienes razón

-Raudi: esta dicho, nos lanzaremos por el risco hasta el agua

-patapez: (traga saliva)

En ese momento los chicos subieron el risco se quitaron los chalecos y las camisas, y decidieron lanzarse del risco

-Raudi: quien va primero

-Astrid y Heather: qué tal si ninguno salta- dijeron las chicas que recién habían llegado, estaban sonrojadas por la escena pero molestas también

-hipo y Hersi: ah pues, jejeje, y que tal si saltamos

Los dos chicos fueron cayeron abajo hasta en agua quedando ilesos

-Raudi: buen salto

-brutacio y patán y Erik: seguimosssssss

Lo único de estos 3 es que la caída fue buena, pero no el aterrizaje, solo puedo decir que ese planchazo dejara marca y dolor para al menos una semana

-Raudi y patapez: ah creo que mejor nosotros bajamos caminando

-Astrid, Heather y brutilda: si buena idea

Ya todos abajo esperaron a los nadadores

-Hersi: tenía mucho tiempo que no me daba un chapuzón como ese

-Heather: pues creo que será el último casi me causas un infarto

-Hersi: pero no lo hice (acercándose y dándole un tierno beso)

-hipo: (creo que yo no tendré la misma suerte)

-Astrid: bueno miren quien decidió salir del agua

-hipo: ah bueno

-Astrid: (arrojándole la ropa del chico) mejor vístete (sonrojada) (dándole un beso en la mejilla)

Después de eso llegaron los "clavadistas profesionales" los chicos se vistieron y hicieron una fogata en playa ya que estaba anocheciendo

-Hersi: bueno brutacio que esperas?

-brutacio: de que hablas?

-hipo: recuerda que perdiste la apuesta

-patapez: yo creo que mejor brutacio no pesque no sea que luego mañana no podamos entrenar

-brutilda: el tiene razón la última vez que mi hermano pesco no pudimos volar en Barf y Belch durante 2 semanas

-Astrid: y si ellos eran dragones no quiero imaginar que nos pasaría a nosotros

Raudi: yo voy

Justo Raudi llego con una buena cantidad de peces, los cocinaron y decidieron comer y echar algunos cuentos

-Erik: y dicen que su espíritu sigue rondando por las costas de berk

-hipo: aja si buena historia

-Erik: que no me crees?

-brutacio: no, hemos oído mejores

-Raudi: ah, tengo que admitir algo, tal vez me tenga que quedar en berk

-brutilda: SI!

-todos: ¿?

-brutilda: digo, sería una buena idea (sonrojada)

-Heather: pues creo que yo también me podría quedar (recostándose al hombro de Hersi)

-Hersi: eso me encantaría (abrasándola)

-hipo: ah hay que admitirlo fue un buen día

-Hersi: si es cierto

-patán: bueno yo me voy a mi casa a entrenar un poco para mañana

-patapez: si y yo tengo que actualizar el libro de los dragones con los datos que me dio Hersi

-brutacio: yo solo me voy

-brutilda: igual

-Raudi y Erik: nosotros también adiós

-hipo: bueno quedamos los 4

-Hersi: cierto

-Heather: de hecho, tengo que arreglar unas cosas, como estaremos en una casa tengo que arreglar mi equipaje, te importaría ayudarme (guiñándole el ojo)

-Hersi: claro, nos vemos en casa hipo

-hipo: ok, nos vemos

-Astrid: bueno, quedamos tú y yo

-hipo: que te parece si damos un paseo en chimuelo por la aldea

-Astrid: me encantaría

Una vez empezaron a volar, Astrid abrazo a hipo de una manera tierna.

-hipo: Astrid, quería… p-preguntarte a-algo

-Astrid: si dime

-hipo: veras yo… tu, me gustas y quería preguntarte, si bueno… Astrid q-q-quieres ser mi novia?

-Astrid: si

-hipo: oh enserio (sonrojado)

-Astrid: hipo, nunca quisiera estar con alguien más (dándole un beso en la mejilla)

Lo demás fue una noche tranquila, Hersi llego un poco tarde a su casa igual que hipo, y decidieron ir a dormir ya que el siguiente día seria duro, bastante duro.

Empezando los entrenamientos

Todos habían despertado y la aldea había cambiado un poco, bocon había hecho armas casi para toda una guerra, estoico había puesto lugares para entrenar en la aldea, los chicos se habían reunido en la escuela de dragones para empezar los entrenamientos

-hipo: bueno, ¿Cómo empezaremos en el entrenamiento de hoy?

-Erik: por suerte patán, brutacio y yo hicimos el plan de entrenamiento de hoy

-Raudi: espera ustedes planearon todo lo de hoy

-patán: si

-patapez: esto no suena nada bien

-Erik: constara de 3 partes

-patán: la primera fase es un pequeño sobre vuelo por la isla

-brutacio: la segunda parte constara de puntería, se les lanzaran diferentes escudos en el aire, y ustedes deben controlar la dirección del fuego de su dragón para que den en los escudos

-Erik: y lo ultimo va a ser una pequeña competencia aquí mismo, será un combate de rondas y el ganador elegirá el entrenamiento de mañana

-hipo: me costara decir esto, pero ese entrenamiento es perfecto (sorprendido)

-Astrid: cierto, no me lo creo pero es verdad (0-0)

-Raudi: pero como haremos los que no tenemos dragones

-hipo: por el momento hagan equipo con los demás, y cuando terminemos todos los entrenamientos de hoy, le buscaremos un dragón a cada uno

-Erik: me parece bien, yo iré con patán

-Heather: yo iré con Astrid

-Raudi: yo viajare con Hipo

-hipo: esta dicho ¡a volar!

Fue un buen vuelo rodeando toda la isla, era calmado, pero como era el primer entrenamiento decidieron empezar con calma para después ir con lo fuerte del entrenamiento

En pleno vuelo

-Heather: y dime Astrid funciono?

-Astrid: aunque no lo creas, si, me lo pidió anoche

-Heather: lo sabía, solo necesitaba el lugar correcto

-Astrid: mmm, lo único fue que se supone que tú solo harías que Hersi se fuera, pero según hipo llego incluso más tarde que él, ¿podrías explicarme eso?

-Heather: ah eso, no, no paso nada, porque tendría que haber pasado algo (sonrojada)

-Astrid: jejeje, a mi no me engañas

-Heather: oh mira ya estamos llegando (roja)

-Astrid: (¬_¬)

Una vez en la academia decidieron cambiar un poco el segundo entrenamiento, en vez de usar a los dragones, decidieron hacer el entrenamiento con arcos

-hipo: estás listo bocon

-bocon: si, hay voy

Todos dieron a todos los escudos, por lo cual es posible que no vuelvan a usar los arcos para entrenar otras cosas

-patán: oh si ahora viene la 3 parte (mirada con brillo)

-Hersi: y como organizaremos las rondas

-Erik: al azar

-Raudi: bien

-Erik: bueno la primera batalla será, de patán contra hipo

-Raudi: prepárense

Primero debían escoger un arma cada uno, patán escogió una maza (martillo grande hecho para pelea) e hipo escogió su escudo (el mismo de la serie)

-patán: estás listo para caer

-hipo: tú serás el que va a perder

Empezó la batalla, patán se lanzo con la maza para darle un buen golpe a hipo, pero justamente cuando iba a golpearlo, hipo rodo por el piso esquivando el golpe, y la masa quedo clava, por lo cual hipo presiono un botón del escudo y el escudo disparo una boleadora envolviendo a patán

-Raudi: hipo pasa a la siguiente ronda

-hipo: si!

-Raudi: el siguiente combate será brutacio contra patapez

Patapez escogió una pequeña daga y brutacio una espada (y unos petardos que agarro a escondidas)

-Raudi: listos, ¡peleen!

Patapez quiso hacer el primer movimiento, pero brutacio lanzo los petardos y al explotar formo una capa de humo con la cual dejo a todos desconcertados; cuando la nube de humo se fue estaba brutacio apuntando con la espada a patapez el cual estaba desarmado

-Raudi: gana brutacio

-Erik: la siguiente batalla será peleada por, mi y Hersi (cara larga)

-Hersi: oh bueno estoy listo ( alzando su espada roja)

-Erik: yo escogeré, otra espada

Y comenzó la batalla eran espadazos uno contra el otro, hasta que Hersi usando su otra mano controlo la fuerza del anaranjado y lo venció más rápido que el vuelo de un furia nocturna persiguiendo a un ladrón de pescado

-Hersi: buena pelea

-Erik: igual

-Raudi: el siguiente combate es, brutilda contra Raudi, a espera ese soy yo XD

-brutilda: ah, lindo y tonto

-Raudi: perdón

-brutilda: no nada a, a pelear (con una pequeña sonrojada)

Brutilda una hacha pequeña, y Raudi escogió una espada

La batalla fue corta, por alguna razón Raudi no utilizo toda su fuerza con ella, y ella había hecho lo mismo, pero gano Raudi

-Erik: Y la última batalla es de Astrid y Heather

-Hersi: esto no será bueno

-hipo: para nada bueno

Astrid y Heather agarraron la misma arma, un hacha

La batalla se puede decir que fue "épica" salían hasta chispas de los golpes de las hachas, una contra la otra, parecía eterna pero termino ganando Astrid

-Erik: por el momento Astrid espera a la tercera ronda

-Astrid: claro

-Raudi: ahora pelearan hipo y brutacio, recuerden deben usar la misma arma de la primera ronda, ¡a pelear!

Hipo espero un poco y brutacio ataco con su espada clavándose en el escudo pero hipo repelo el golpe de la espada como 5 veces, pero brutacio decidió volver a lanzar los petardos, pero hipo usando el escudo devolvió los petardos segando a brutacio, hipo presiono un botón del escudo y lo volvió una ballesta y apuntando a brutacio el cual estaba en el suelo

-Raudi: gana hipo

-hipo: si

-Raudi: prepárate Hersi, porque te hare añicos

-Hersi: ok empecemos

(1 minuto después)

-Raudi: cómo es posible (tirado en el suelo)

-Hersi: jajaja después te lo diré (pisando el cuerpo de Raudi en el suelo)

-Erik: bueno quedan 3, por lo cual se hará una batalla campal de todos contra todos, los 3 pelearan aquí mismo, el ultimo que quede en pie escogerá el entrenamiento de mañana

-hipo, Hersi y Astrid: a pelear

Fue una batalla de las únicas, hipo presiono un botón de su escudo y se partió por la mitad revelando una espada en su interior, luego el escudo se cerro, y ataco a su propio hermano, hermano contra hermano peleando uno contra el otro pero Astrid utilizo la distracción de ambos y ato una boleadora a su hacha, al arrojar el hacha la boleadora ato a los dos hermanos dejándolos paralizados en el suelo

-Astrid: si gane

-patapez: mañana moriremos todos

-todos: jajaja

-hipo y Hersi: nos podrían desatar

-Astrid: oh claro

-hipo: bueno ahora, lo que dijimos hay que buscarles unos a dragones a ustedes chicos

-Erik: ok pero antes mejor vamos a el gran salón, tengo hambre

-patán: yo igual

-Hersi: bueno al gran salón y luego por los dragones

Y así acaba el capítulo de hoy con la duda, ¿Cuál será el entrenamiento que les dará Astrid a los chicos? ¿Qué dragones obtendrán los chicos? Lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo, por cierto quería darle las gracias a me-me rota mundo por comentar el fic y si cuando escribí a Erik pensé en un chico loco y bueno esa fue la idea XD, bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	5. los nuevos dragones y una traicion

La búsqueda de dragones

Después de comer en el gran salón, los chicos decidieron ir a buscar dragones, bueno de hecho Raudi le pidió ayuda a hipo y Astrid y los tres fueron al bosque a buscar a "el dragón" de Raudi, Erik por alguna razón se fue por ahí, y Heather bueno, se fue con Hersi, a una isla para buscar a su dragón, o eso creo (narrador confundido XD)

Mientras tanto en el bosque

-hipo: y qué tipo de dragón buscas

-Raudi: no tengo idea

-Astrid: bueno, ya se le pediremos el libro de los dragones a patapez y tal vez veas alguno que te guste

-Raudi: si claro me parece buena idea

Los 3 fueron hasta la biblioteca donde estaba patapez con el libro, Raudi se puso a revisar el libro pero ningún dragón le llamo la atención por lo cual decidió caminar solo por el bosque

-Raudi: necesito un dragón, donde encontrare uno que me agrade, bueno uno que quiero que sea mi compañero

-(imaginen el sonido de un gruñido y un árbol cayendo al mismo tiempo)

-Raudi: que fue eso

Raudi camino por todo el bosque hasta donde escucho el ruido, y se encontró con un dragón que no había visto en libro, tenía un tamaño parecido al de un gronckle un poco más grande, era rojo con detalles negro, alas grandes, un poco más delgado, en cuatro patas, sus alas tenían unos pequeños picos en la parte delantera y eran grandes, tenia cola corta, en la cabeza era parecida a la de un rinoceronte con un cuerno blanco y perfecto

-Raudi: guau eres, genial

En ese momento el dragón empezó a agarrar velocidad y casi embiste contra el chico si no fuera por sus reflejos, lo hubiera matado, el dragón incrusto su cuerno en un árbol, el cual quito de la tierra y lo lanzo contra una roca cercana rompiendo por completo

-Raudi: por Odín, eres fantástico

El dragón empezó a hurgar en las ramas del árbol y no encontró nada

-Raudi: que buscas

El dragón refunfuño y siguió buscando entre otro árbol partido

-Raudi: mmm, (mira un árbol) creo que este es lo que buscas (se monto en un árbol y arranco una manzana del árbol)

El dragón al ver eso cambio completamente, se volvió amigable saco la lengua empezó a saltar como loco y se veía muy feliz

-Raudi: ten

El dragón devoro la manzana y agacho su cabeza frente el chico

-Raudi: espera quieres ser mi dragón

El dragón ajito la cabeza en señal de afirmación

-Raudi: me encantaría tener te de dragón, te llamare, týr

-týr: emocionado

-Raudi: veamos como vuelas

En ese momento se monto en el dragón y emprendieron vuelo hasta la academia

-hipo: guau, que dragón es ese

-Raudi: le puse týr, por la especie de dragón, no sé, pero la llamare rompe-rocas

-patapez: que dragón tan cool, tengo que ponerlo en el libro

-Erik: no eres el único con un nuevo dragón

Llego volando a la academia montando a un skrill llamado rayo

-hipo: solo falta una persona o bueno, una pareja

-Astrid: creo que ellos llegaran después

-hipo: cierto

-Raudi: bueno yo al menos me siento bien de haber encontrado mi propio dragón

-Erik: yo igual (acariciando a su dragón)

-Heather: yo igual- llego la chica montando un caldero

-hipo: mira quien ya llego, oye ¿y mi hermano?

-Hersi: aquí estoy- el chico llego montando en su dragón, lo único es que estaba cubierto de algas y mojado

-hipo: jajaja, que te paso

-Hersi: después te cuento

**POV (Hersi y Heather)**

-Heather: y dime a donde vamos

-Hersi: ya te lo dije, a mi vieja isla- montando en loki

Los dos dieron un buen vuelo y llegaron a una isla muy bonita, algo pequeña, pero bonita

-Heather: entonces aquí viviste toda tu vida

-Hersi: solo de los 6 hasta los 14 años

-Heather: bueno que te pare un buen día en la playa

-Hersi: sería perfecto

Pasaron un muy buen día la pareja, un paseo por la playa, nadar un rato y eso, y justamente con tanta diversión encontraron lo que estaban buscando, un Scaldaron salió del agua, pero se veía muy amigable, estaba comiendo unas algas y los chicos se acercaron

-Heather: quiero que este sea mi dragón

-Hersi: seria una muy buena idea, hola amigo como estas (poniendo una mano en el hocico del dragón

El dragón reacciono muy bien

-Heather: hola chico, como estas (haciendo lo mismo que su novio)

Reacciono muy bien, e incluso mejor, fue como si hubiera aceptado que fuera su jinete

-Heather: entonces si quieres ser mi dragón

-el dragón ajito la cabeza con una sonrisa

-Hersi: bueno creo que yo también podría volar contigo

-Heather: no, tú tienes a loki

-en ese momento el dragón disparo un chorro de agua fría con algas al chico

-Hersi: (tosiendo agua)

-Heather: jajaja, me agradas, te llamare spout

-Hersi: (¬_¬)

-Heather: volvamos berk, ya esta atardeciendo, y no creo que quieras hablar con mi papá de por qué llegue tarde a casa o si

-Hersi: (montado sobre loki) vámonos ya (sudando, aunque al estar mojado no se le notaba)

-Heather: vamos

**Volviendo al presente**

-hipo: bueno ya todos tiene dragones

-Astrid: si, oye hipo que tal si vamos a mi casa y me ayudas a planear el entrenamiento de mañana

-brutacio: si claro, a planear el entrenamiento

-hipo: mmm (enojado) se los das tú o se lo doy yo

-Astrid: tu

Hipo le dio un golpe en el estomago dejándolo en el suelo, y claro su hermana se estaba, espera brutilda no estaba ahí, estaba hablando con Raudi y ni se fijo lo que le había pasado a su hermano, de hecho no se fijaba en nada

-hipo: bueno vamos

-Astrid: si vamos

-Hersi: yo me quedare a entrenar aquí un rato

-Heather: yo iré a ver si el mercader Johann tiene alguna montura para dragones

-Raudi: te acompaño, yo también necesito una

-Erik: yo igual

-patán: yo, yo, yo no tengo nada que hacer

-brutacio: pues ayúdanos

-Patán: claro, en que les ayudo

-brutilda: veras, mi hermano y yo pensamos que si atacan los marginados necesitaríamos algo más que solo un montón de gente armada y dragones, por lo cual, mi hermano y yo mejoramos los proyectiles de las catapultas abriéndoles un hueco y metiendo pólvora y otras cosas inflamables (con brillo en los ojos) hicimos de diferentes tamaños, de mano, flechas y catapulta

-brutacio: entonces ayúdanos, yo estoy haciendo las de mano, y mi hermana hace las flechas, así que, tú has las de las catapultas, mira vez esa piedras haya con un hueco, están como tu cabeza, por lo cual no pesan, llénalas con esto (dándole a patán varias cosas)

-patán: ok

Empezó agregando pólvora, luego arena, y luego aceite de oliva extra virgen, justo como decían las instrucciones de los gemelos

-patán: mmm, creo que así no será suficiente- de repente lee un pote que dice densanite, altamente inflamable y explosivo, bla bla explosivo, no juntar con bla, si esto servirá, lo echare todo y será genial

La isla tembló completamente y todos se dirigieron a la academia, o lo quedaba de ella

-patán: hola (negro con los ojos rojos y llorosos y los pelos parados y chamuscados

-los gemelos: eso fue épico, lástima que nosotros no fuimos

-hipo: patán juro que te mato (en ese momento le robo la espada a su hermano sabiendo que era una de las mas afiladas de toda las isla, estaba súper enojado)

-Astrid: hipo relájate

-hipo: no puedo, destruyo nuestro único lugar de entrenamiento, el es un estorbo, una amenaza, una bacteria solo va destruir todo, no merece que lo llame primo

En ese momento toda la gente se quedo loca con lo que había dicho hipo, nadie nunca lo había oído tan enojado, y menos decir algo tan fuerte como lo que dijo

-patán: lo siento por ser un estorbo (montando en dientepúa y yendo a quien sabe dónde)

-hipo: vete, nadie te necesita (con lágrimas en los ojos se fue a su casa seguido por su hermano y su novia)

-Hersi: hermano se que él es, bueno algo desastroso pero es nuestro primo y tú lo sabes

-Astrid: el tiene razón, son familia y ahora no sabemos a donde fue, su padre lo están buscando con estoico pero no lo encuentran

-hipo: eso no importa que haga lo que quiera, mañana será igual el entrenamiento, si quiere venir que venga y si no pues él sabrá que hace

-Hersi: si hablando de eso de que va a ser el entrenamiento

-Astrid: va a ser un entrenamiento nocturno, rodeando toda la isla de los ala cambiante a pie, armado y protegido, empezaremos en una cueva del otro lado de la isla, luego en la playa habrá unos barcos y el primero que llegue a berk escogerá en entrenamiento del otro día

-Hersi: (con cara de espanto y tragando saliva) ahora entiendo lo que dijo patapez

**Mientras tanto en la isla de los marginados**

-Alvin: como esta mi querido muerte negra

-Mildew: nacerá en 12 días

-Alvin: qué?! Pero eso es mucho tiempo, para cuando llegue esa fecha ellos se cansaran de entrenar vendrán aquí y nos arruinaran todo

-Dagur: si por eso mi primo y yo planeamos esto, el dice que ya tiene dragón y sabe suficiente de ellos así que me dijo que lo fuéramos a buscar con clase, yo, salvaje y algunos berserker iremos a berk con algunos guardianes oscuros y les haremos el lio, además al parecer, hipo iso que su primo patán se fuera de la isla, por suerte mi primo lo convenció de venir así que tenemos a uno más (mirada maléfica)

-Alvin: eso es perfecto

-Dagur: y por cierto, Alvin tus dos mayores enemigos resultaron ser hermanos

-Alvin: "el conquistador de dragones" y "el espadachín rojo" son hermanos (cara súper sorprendida)

-Dagur: si

-Alvin: si los vez, no los mates, ellos son míos

-Dagur: claro, lo más seguro solo haremos unos pequeños destrozos y recuperaremos a mi primo y nuestro nuevo amigo

-Alvin: juajuajua (risa maléfica)

_**Al otro día**_

Fue una mañana tranquila, no habían encontrado a patán y como gracias a Astrid el entrenamiento seria nocturno, los hermanos estaban en la herrería arreglando sus armas y haciendo otras cosas, los gemelos seguían durmiendo (¬_¬) Erik estaba paseando por la isla con Raudi y Astrid y Heather estaban pasando un tiempo juntas, a si y patapez estaba en la biblioteca poniendo los nuevos datos del dragón de Raudi, el cual lo dejo muy impactado

-hipo: así es casi quemo la herrería una vez

-Hersi: ja, eso no es nada, cuando yo estaba haciendo esta espada casi destruyo toda la herrería

-hipo: si sobre eso, quería preguntarte, como hiciste esa espada

-Hersi: el cuerno lo agarre y lo empecé a romper con un hacha hasta darle una forma rectangular, luego busque unas piedras especiales mías y arena empecé a lijar el cuerno hasta darle la forma de una espada luego le inserte la empuñadura, y luego la afile

-hipo: guau

-Hersi: pero no se compara con ese escudo tuyo

-hipo: si, lo hice con metal gronckle, por lo cual es resistente y lo demás no te contare mi secreto de herrero

-Hersi: perdón "señor herrero"

-hipo: jajaja

En ese momento se escucharon 4 campanadas

-hipo: o no llegaron antes

-Hersi: a por los dragones

Todos salieron armados con ballestas y espada, mientras todos los chicos salieron con sus dragones y estoico también

-estoico: a quien nos enfrentamos

-Hersi: es Dagur y salvaje con una pandilla de guardianes oscuros

Ahí empezó una batalla, todos los dragones atacaron, chimuelo y loki lanzaban bolas de plasma logrando derribar a un guardián, Raudi y su dragón también derribaron uno con ayuda de Astrid y Heather, pero los guardianes oscuros eran muy poderosos hasta que hubo un momento en la pelea en la que todo es calmo

-Dagur: tiene suerte que hoy no venimos a combatir, vengo a por mi primo

-hipo: de quien estás hablando?

De repente de las sombras sale Erik con una espada atacando a hipo por la espalda haciendo un corte en su hombro

-hipo: AHHHH

-Erik: habla de mí

-Raudi: que, Erik tu y yo siempre fuimos amigos

-Erik: ja pero que iluso- iso un movimiento de espada haciendo un fuerte daño en la pierna de Raudi

-Raudi: AHHHH

-Erik: ah y Hersi siempre me caíste mal – moviendo su espada de tal forma que cortó un poco su pecho

-Hersi: AHHHH

Erik monto en su skrill y se acerco a Dagur

-Erik: hola primo

-Dagur: al parecer además de guerrero eres actor

-Erik: y uno muy profesional

-Astrid: maldito traidor las pagaras

-Erik: no soy el único traidor aquí, verdad patán

En ese momento detrás de Dagur sale patán montando a dientepúa

-patán: tienes razón

-estoico: patán que haces hay

-patán: ustedes dijeron que soy un estorbo, pero ellos en cambio me tomaron del lado bueno, si ustedes no me necesitan, iré con alguien que si lo haga

-hipo: patán no (débil)

-Astrid: hipo no gastes tus fuerzas

-Dagur: adiós tontos- en ese momento se retiraron todos los marginados y guardianes oscuros que había

Estoico: rápido lleven a los chicos a donde las curanderas

-las chicas: si señor

Las curanderas vieron a los chicos, suerte que no fueron heridas graves, pero necesitarían reposo, por el cual las chicas se ofrecieron; por lo demás no hubo muchos destrozos en berk, pero si la rebelión de que había un espía entre ellos y la traición de su viejo amigo

Y si con este final un poco triste termina el capítulo de hoy, por cierto quería volver a dar las gracias a me-me rotamundo y ah mi nueva lectora kisaki yazmin motou por comentar en el fic y darme cada día más apoyos y inspiración para seguir escribiendo, no me importa que sean pocos los que lean, si ah esos pocos los divierto y los hago felices, me conformo con eso los quiero mucho y hasta el otro capitulo


	6. Chapter 6

Los heridos y las enfermeras

Después del ataque las chicas llevaron a los heridos con las curanderas, las curanderas dijeron que no eran nada grave, pero que debían estar en reposo un buen tiempo, y las chicas se ofrecieron para cuidarlos, los demás estaban entrenando, y los que no entrenaban estaban ayudando a reconstruir la academia por lo cual los entrenamientos con dragones serian cancelados temporalmente

Los chicos se encontraban en la casa de hipo, Raudi había tenido una fuerte herida en la pierna, por lo cual no podría caminar un tiempo, hipo solo tuvo un corte en su hombro pero estaba igualmente bastante herido, y Hersi fue quien salió mas herido, las curanderas dijeron que si Erik hubiera tenido más precisión lo hubiera matado, de hecho, el estaba todavía inconsciente, lo cual preocupaba mucho a Heather

-brutilda: Raudi, ya estas mejor

-Raudi: pues todavía me duele, pero estoy mejorando gracias a ti

-brutilda: me alegro (sonrojada)

-hipo: no puedo creer que todo esto sea mi culpa

-Astrid: no es tu culpa, fue Erik el que iso que pasara todo esto

-hipo: pero es culpa mía que patán se les uniera (bajando la mirada triste)

-Astrid: (levantando su mentón para que la viera a los ojos) hipo, no fue tu culpa y ya deja de estar triste, igualmente con patán o sin él, eso no importa, nosotros podemos vencerlos y ganaremos, te lo prometo (dándole un beso apasionado)

-hipo: tienes razón

-Astrid: siempre la tengo (aires de grandeza)

-hipo: aja

-Hersi: ah… que paso (despertando)

-Heather: ah miren quien ya despertó

-Hersi: donde estoy

-Heather: en tu casa

Hersi: jajaja

-Heather: de que te ríes

-Hersi: es que esto me recordó la vez que nos conocimos

-Heather: jejeje tienes razón

En ese momento entraba estoico a la casa

-estoico: y como están los heridos

-hipo y Hersi: mejor que nunca

-Astrid y Heather: (¬_¬) eso no se lo creen ni ustedes

-hipo: y cómo va la academia

-estoico: esta complicado, tal vez estará lista en una semana

-hipo: oh no puede ser

-estoico: si, fue mucha la destrucción, bueno seguiré ayudando, nos vemos

Hersi e hipo: nos vemos

Estoico sale y entran 2 furia nocturna muy acelerados y contentos

-hipo: hola chimuelo

-Hersi: loki, que tal todo amigo

Los 2 dragones saltaban y se notaba que querían algo

-hipo: no podemos salir a volar

Los dragones ponen cara de perrito triste

-Hersi: bueno, pero si quieren salir hablen con ellas (señalando a Heather y Astrid)

Los dragones pusieron cara de susto y salieron corriendo de la casa

Hipo: jajaja

-Hersi: ah eso nunca falla

-Heather y Astrid: -_-

-Raudi: jejeje

-brutilda: te apuesto 5 monedas de oro a que los golpean

-Raudi: echo

-hipo y Hersi: (tragando saliva)

-Astrid: creo que ya es hora de aplicar el ungüento

-Heather: tienes razón

-hipo: no, no por favor

-Hersi: eso arde mucho

-Heather y Astrid: lo sabemos (mirada maliciosa)

-hipo y Hersi: AAAAHHHHH

(nota: el ungüento es jugo de limón y algunas hierbas medicinales :p)

Mientras tanto muy lejos de ahí, 2 chicos en la isla de los marginados se estaban, familiarizando con el lugar

-Alvin: bienvenido Erik, y también patán

-Erik: Alvin, es un placer volver con ustedes

-patán: si, y yo estoy aquí para servirle

-Alvin: mmm, que bien, Erik ve y habla con Mildew y patán podrías hacerme un favor

-patán: si

-Alvin: limpia la celda 15, se murió ayer alguien hay y el olor es horrible

-patán: (tragando saliva) enseguida señor

Patán bajo a las cárceles subterráneas de la isla marginada, pero al llegar a la celda 15 no había nadie, y de repente por detrás una sombra lo golpeaba con un sartén dejándolo inconsciente

-patán:(despertando)

-Dagur: oh miren quien despertó

Patán se encontraba en la celda más profunda, mugrienta, sucia y grande del lugar, encadenado piernas y manos lo cual no lo iba a dejar moverse

-patán: oigan libérenme, yo soy uno de ustedes

-Erik: no soy tan idiota, sabía que tu solo venias a hacer lo mismo que yo, espionaje, y lo hacías para recuperar tu honor en la isla

-patán: ah, no puede ser

-Dagur: te fallo el plan no es cierto, lástima que aquí te quedaras, eternamente

-patán: pensando: "no puedo creerlo me agarraron, tengo que buscar la manera de liberarme y volver, como siempre, mis planes fallan"

-Dagur: adiós

Patán quedo solo en esa mugrienta celda, oh eso creía

-voz: creo que te sientes mal

-patán: quien habla

-voz: soy yo, Osvald exlíder de los berserker

-patán: que hace aquí

-Osvald: mi hijo Dagur, el me encerró aquí y tomo mi cargo

-patán: al menos no estaré solo

-voz: tienes razón

-patán: ahora quien esta hay

Sale una chica rubia de ojos verdes, muy bonita

-chica: hola soy dalla

-patán: un gusto soy patán (°¬°)

-dalla: entonces tú eres de berk

-patán: si y tu eres

-dalla: por desgracia, hermana de Erik

-patán: Erik es un maldito

-dalla: el no era así pero lo segó la codicia

-patán: hay que escapar de aquí

-Osvald: pero como

-patán: déjame pensar (autor: no saldrán nunca XD) lo tengo (°-°)

-Osvald: que se te ocurrió

-patán: mi dragón está afuera el podría ayudarnos, y al parecer esta celda esta tan abajo que hay rejillas que conducen a un acueducto, podríamos escapar por ellas, y mi dragón podría llevarnos a berk

-Osvald: es una excelente idea, pero hay un problema, como te liberaremos

-patán: (viendo las cadenas) ah no tengo idea

-dalla: mmm, tal vez, podremos romperlas usando una roca

-patán: buena idea

-Osvald: ok, pero todo esto tendremos que hacerlo en la madrugada para que no se den cuenta

-patán: listo mañana escaparemos

**Mientras tanto volviendo a berk**

-hipo: deberíamos salir y ayudar

-Hersi: hipo tiene razón

-Astrid: están locos, no han sanado

-Heather: se lastimarían más

-hipo y Hersi: (carita de puchero)

-Astrid y Heather: (resistiéndose a las caras de sus novios) no, no van a salir

-hipo y Hersi: rayos

En ese momento llegaron a las curanderas a revisar a los chicos, al parecer hipo y Hersi habían sanado bastante, por lo cual no necesitarían mas los cuidados de sus novias, aunque todavía no podían ni volar en dragones y hacer muchas cosas, por lo cual las chicas dijeron que los cuidarían de eso, pero Raudi, su herida al ser en la pierna derecha, no se había sanado también como sus 2 amigos, por lo cual necesitaría todavía los cuidados de brutilda (lo que de hecho los alegro a los 2) y como Raudi no podía que darse en la casa de hipo y Hersi, se iba a quedar un tiempo en la casa de los gemelos (autor: Odín ten piedad por el muchacho)

-hipo: ah que bien es salir de casa

-Hersi: si

-hipo: qué tal si vamos a ver cómo va la reconstrucción de la academia

-Hersi: claro, vamos

La academia estaba incluso mejor que antes, aunque todavía la estaban reconstruyendo, estaba mejorando, ahora era más grande, con un techo desplegable que invento bocon para entrenar dentro si llueve, un nuevo letrero que decía "academia de dragones, donde nacen los héroes" e incluso, había otras cosas magnificas, casi que hipo estaba agradecido del destrozo de patán (no realmente) pero la academia había mejorado muchísimo

-hipo: guau, han hecho un gran trabajo

-Hersi: tienes razón

-bocon: y todavía falta

-estoico: chicos que hacen aquí?

-Hersi: las curanderas nos dijeron que ya habíamos mejorado bastante

-hipo: si es verdad

-estoico: y Raudi?

-hipo: no, las curanderas dijeron que tendría que quedarse en casa de los gemelos para que brutilda lo ayudara a sanar

-estoico: por Odín, ese chico no sobrevivirá

-Hersi: ah tranquilo, la herida no es muy fuerte

-estoico: yo no me refería a la herida

-Hersi: oooooh

Lo demás del día fue normal, ya la academia se había reconstruido, los chicos pasaron un buen día y ya en la noche…

**(Hipo y Astrid) paseando por la aldea**

-Astrid: voy a extrañar ser tu enfermera

-hipo: tranquila que con mi suerte, lo serás muy pronto

-Astrid: (¬_¬) ni lo pienses

-hipo: muy tarde (dándole un beso lindo y corto)

-Astrid: ya esta anocheciendo, nos vemos mañana

-hipo: igual

Y cada uno fue a su casa

**(Hersi y Heather) en el bosque**

-Heather: y dime ya estas mejor

-Hersi: si, la herida no fue nada

-Heather: me alegro

-Hersi: oye, gracias por todo

-Heather: no tranquilo para eso estoy (dándole un besando a Hersi)

-Hersi: ah, nunca cambias para

-Heather: jamás (mirada picara)

**(Brutilda y Raudi) en la casa de los gemelos**

-Raudi: gracias sin ti creo que yo no podría estar mejorando

-brutilda: tranquilo (sonrojada)

-Raudi: pero tengo que agradecértelo de algún modo

-brutilda: no tranquilo está bien (roja)

-Raudi: (dándole un beso) buenas noches

-brutilda: (impactada) igual

-brutacio: (roncando como cerdo)

y así termina el capitulo, se que quedo corto y me demore en subirlo pero es que mi cerebro tuvo una resaca de ideas de ideas y bueno, solo esto salió, tranquilos que el siguiente será más largo y mucho mejor, como siempre mis agradecimientos a mis dos lectoras favoritas, me-me rotamundo y kisaki yazmin motou que siempre comentan y me alegran el día para poder hacer esto más que posible, y sin nada más que decir, esto ah sido todo, y hasta el otro capítulo, los quiero y chao


	7. historisa de calabozo y el espace

Historias de calabozo y el escape

En lo más profundo de la isla de los marginados, dentro de un calabozo con ratas (no hablo de patán), se encontraban 3 personas, conociéndose y planeando su escape

-patán: y, dime Osvald como llegaste aquí

-Osvald: bueno, tengo que empezar desde antes, yo me había enfermado, y pensé que sería mortal, por lo cual le día a mi hijo el titulo de líder de la aldea, lo cual fue un error desde el principio, con los meses me fui mejorando, cuando ya estaba bien, le pedí a mi hijo que me devolviera el cargo, y lo iso, pero luego me dijo que haríamos un viaje de exploración, y llegamos a la isla marginada y ahí fue cuando…

"**recuerdo"**

-Osvald: hijo dime, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Dagur: nada en especial (sonrisa maléfica)

Justo en ese momento salieron 5 marginados y Alvin

-Osvald: Alvin, no venimos a buscar pelea

-Alvin: quien dijo algo sobre una pelea

Justo aquí Dagur pateo a su padre hasta una piedra y le puso las manos en la espalda

-Osvald: hijo que haces

-Dagur: deja de llamar me hijo; soy el líder de los berserker y reclamo lo que es mío, llévenlo al calabozo

-Osvald: hijo, lamentaras esta traición

-Dagur: no, no lo creo (risa malvada)

"**fin de recuerdo"**

-Osvald: y ya llevo aquí 3 semanas

-patán: y tu dalla, como llegaste hasta aquí

-dalla: ah, bueno, Erik y yo éramos muy unidos y vivíamos en la isla berserker, pero cuando teníamos 12 años, mis padres y Erik decidieron mudarse a la isla de los alegan, pero yo no pude ir

-patán: porque?

-dalla: porque, yo soy la prometida de Dagur lamentablemente, así que me tuve que quedar con Dagur, aunque yo no quisiera, y no quería; 2 años después Erik volvió e hiso unos tratos con Dagur, cuando lo vi, el no era el mismo, ahora era, diferente; Dagur le ofreció 1000 monedas de oro por hacer el espionaje, luego en el mismo barco donde venia Osvald iba yo, pero iba infiltrada para saber que pasaba, pero me agarraron y me trajeron aquí

-Osvald: y tu

-patán: yo?

-Osvald: no, le hablo a la rata que tienes al lado

-patán: ah, (°-°), ¡QUITAMELAAAAAA!

-dalla y Osvald: jajaja

-patán: bueno, yo tuve un mínimo problema con mi primo, nos peleamos y eso y me fui a una pequeña isla cercana que nadie conocía, y fue cuando llego Erik…

"**recuerdo"**

-Erik salía de las sombras con su dragón- valla que te tratan mal (más serio de lo normal, incluso un tono de voz malvado)

-patán: ah, que haces aquí

-Erik: te seguí, escúchame, tú no perteneces aquí

-patán: de que hablas

-Erik: hablo de que puedes acompañarme mañana cuando los marginados lleguen, vienen a por su espía y ese soy yo, dime ¿te apuntas?

-patán: no gracias

-Erik: piensa, que puedes deshacerte de hipo, demostrar que vales algo y si eso pasa serias el siguiente líder de la aldea (claro que estaba mintiendo ya que si hipo moría le tocaría a Hersi)

-patán: (pensando) está bien (pensando: maldito traidor, cuando estemos allá me las pagaras)

-Erik: me alegro que me acompañes (cruzando sus dedos detrás de su espalda)

"**fin de recuerdo"**

-patán: y así llegue a aquí

-dalla: bueno, ya basta de cuentos, hay que liberarte para poder escapar

-patán: pero como

-Osvald: ¡ASI! (arrojando una piedra inmensa que le metió tremendo susto al chico, pero también rompió la cadena de su mano derecha)

-patán: AHHH, gracias, dalla pásame esa piedra

-dalla: claro (dándole la piedra) (cuando se la dio sus miradas se quedaron cruzadas por unos minutos)

Patán golpeo todas sus cadenas hasta romperlas y estar desencadenado y poder planear todo el escape

-patán: ok, Osvald, rompe esa rejilla

-Osvald: enseguida

-patán: dalla vigila la puerta para saber que no venga ningún guardia

-(autor: patán actuando como líder, por Odín el cielo se vendrá abajo XD)

-Osvald: listo está abierto

-dalla: que bien porque vienen guardias

-patán: todos, entren a la rejilla

Una vez dentro llegaron a una especie de cuerva-acueducto extraño por el cual caminaron, bueno mas bien, corrieron hasta salir por un lado de la isla que conectaba al mar y donde estaba dientepúa

-patán: dientepúa que bien que estas aquí (acariciando el mentón de su dragón)

-dalla: es un dragón precioso

-patán: si, lo es

-guardias: allá están (gritando desde muy lejos)

-patán: no puede ser nos encontraron rápido suban

Osvald y dalla subieron al dragón, pero patán no

-dalla: patán que esperas sube

-patán: (viendo a los guardias acercándose) lo siento, vallan ustedes a berk y digan lo que ocurrió, yo, estaré bien

-dalla: patán no puedes quedarte, te harán daño

-patán: lo sé (dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica) dale esto a mi primo (dándole un pergamino cerrado) nos vemos, dientepúa llévalos a berk

-dientepúa: (asintiendo con la cabeza) (emprende el vuelo)

En la distancia dalla vio como el pobre patán era sometido por los marginados, se le aguaron los ojos al ver tal escena, luego se alejaron bastante, lo suficiente para saber que ya estaban a salvo

_**Mientras tanto en berk**_

El día era bastante caluroso, más de lo normal, casi 30 grados, por lo cual se aprovecho el buen clima para pescar y terminar de arreglar la academia, en el muelle de berk estaban los 2 hermanos con sus dragones furias nocturna pescando

-hipo: lo siento Hersi, pero no pescaras mas peses que yo

-Hersi: eso piensas tú (volando a toda velocidad y haciendo piruetas en el agua con su dragón)

-hipo: (haciendo lo mismo que su hermano pero más rápido)

Los chicos ya habían sanado completamente, excepto Raudi, que aunque había mejorado, le costaba caminar con o sin muletas

-hipo: dime, cuantos pescaste

-Hersi: 1254, y tú

-hipo: 1256 y medio

-Hersi: ¿medio?

-hipo: si (mirando a chimuelo)

-chimuelo: (sonrisa cómica)

-Hersi: bueno igual me ganaste

-hipo: si, llevemos esto a cubeta y abono

-Hersi: claro

Los chicos caminaron hasta la playa donde estaban cubeta y abono organizando las redes de pesca, los chicos les dieron los peces y decidieron volver al pueblo

-Hersi: hipo

-hipo: si dime

-Hersi: ese no es dientepúa (señalando al dragón)

-hipo: o no, nos vienen atacar, hay que avisarles a todos

-Hersi: espera, patán no va hay montado

-hipo: que, (visualizando bien al dragón) oye tienes razón

-Hersi: hay que investigar eso

-hipo: estoy de acuerdo, vamos a la aldea, aterrizaran hay

-Hersi: como sabes eso

-hipo: (corriendo y dándose la vuelta) instinto

Cuando llegaron a la aldea, efectivamente hay estaba dientepúa y las personas que venían montando el dragón, y también estaban bocon, estoico y los chicos

-estoico: Osvald, pensé que moriste de una enfermedad

-Osvald: fue lo que mi hijo los hiso pensar

-estoico: y a que se debe tu llegada

-Osvald: escapamos de la cárcel marginada

-estoico: oh por Odín, espera vamos a el gran salón y hay me cuentas todo

-Osvald: con gusto

Todos caminaron ah el gran salón, y se reunieron en una pequeña mesa

-Osvald: mi hijo también traiciono a mi tribu, me encerró a mí y dalla (señalando a la chica) en un calabozo

-dalla: no olvides que mi hermano también es un traidor

-Heather: eres hermana de Dagur?

-dalla: no, soy hermana de Erik

-Astrid: huy, Erik juro que si lo encuentro lo mato, y patán también

-Osvald: no deberías hablar así de patán

-Astrid: el también es un traidor (voz de rabia)

-dalla: claro que no, si no fuera por el no hubiéramos escapado el nos ayudo, el no es traidor, sigue siendo de ustedes

-hipo: lamento decir esto pero patán es un traidor y si lo encuentro el me las pagara

-dalla: ¡el no es un traidor! (molesta) él se tuvo que quedar para salvarnos (ojos llorosos)

-Hipo: también los engaño

-Hersi: hermano, ella habla en serio

-hipo: que como lo sabes

-Hersi: 3 cosas, la primera es que se que dice la verdad (consolando a la chica) (Heather por alguna razón celosa XD) la segunda cosa es que dientepúa también me dijo lo mismo y la tercera es que veo que tienes un pergamino firmado por el

-dalla: si, dijo que se lo diera a su primo

-Hersi: creo que se refiere a ti hipo

-hipo: (recibiendo el pergamino) haber

"_**Querido primo"**_

_Sé que me tomas por ser un traidor_

_Y la verdad es que solo quería ayudar y ser su espía_

_Y la única información que pude obtener es que muerte negra nacerá en 9_

_Lamentablemente me atraparon y me salió mal mi plan_

_Solo pido tu perdón y que cuides bien de dalla, por favor_

_Entrenen hasta no poder mas, nose rindan nunca, ganaremos esta guerra_

_Y No se preocupen, ya veré yo como escapar de aquí_

_Mucha suerte primo_

_**Att: patán**_

-hipo: oh, guau esta vez si me sorprendió patán

-Astrid: a mi igual (muy sentimental por lo que decía la carta) (abraza a hipo) ¿dime hipo que vamos a hacer?

-hipo: exactamente lo que nos pidió, entrenar y volvernos más fuertes, según él muerte negra nacerá en 9 días y recién nacido no podrá hacer mucho daño así que tenemos 8 días para entrenar y volvernos más fuertes, al noveno día iremos a la isla de los marginados, ellos no lo esperan y será el momento perfecto para vencer a los marginados de una vez por todas terminar con esta amenaza y claro rescatar a mi primo (le baja un lagrima por la mejilla)

-estoico: esta dicho, Osvald el agradable, bienvenido a berk

-Osvald: gracias estoico el vasto (riéndose un poco por lo dicho)

-dalla: yo también puedo entrenar con ustedes

-brutacio: (corriendo a todo el mundo para llegar donde la chica) claro que si nena (giñando el ojo)

-dalla: (-_-) (noquea a brutacio de un buen golpe) nunca, me vuelvas, a llamar así

-brutacio: (x_x)

-todos: jajaja

-hipo: bueno, hay que conseguirte un dragón y…

-dalla: no, yo mientras entrenare con dientepúa

-hipo: si tú quieres, pues creo que el entrenamiento de hoy lo decidiré yo

-Astrid: pero no hicimos mi entrenamiento

-hipo: (imaginando el entrenamiento) ah si yo decido el de hoy

-Astrid: mmm (de brazos cruzados)

-hipo: (pensando: me va matar después por esto)

-Hersi: y cual tu idea hermanito

-hipo: que tal una pequeña carrera y algunos combates

-patapez: si, esa es una muy buena idea

-Heather: bueno hagámoslo así

-hipo: esta dicho a entrenar

Todos los chicos salieron del gran salón, a buscar a sus dragones y ah ir a la academia

-hipo: la carrera comienza ¡YA!

La carrera fue una locura, en último lugar estaba patapez, luego más adelante estaban los gemelos, unos metros más adelante estaban dalla y Heather, mas adelante estaba Raudi quien ya había mejorado su pierna (lo que puso feliz y triste a brutilda) luego iba Astrid a toda velocidad, y de primer lugar iban Hersi e hipo pisando se los talones cada uno pero al final el ganador de la carrera fue hipo

-hipo: ah guau, estoy cansado

-chimuelo: (pensando: cansado de que, si yo fui el voló por toda la isla)

-Hersi: yo también estoy cansado

-loki: (pensando: no pues, la próxima yo voy encima de ti haber quien se cansa mas)

-hipo: mejor dejamos hasta aquí

-Astrid: buena idea

-Hersi: yo voy a seguir entrenando aquí (buscando una mancuerna de piedra)

-hipo: bueno nos vemos en casa (tomando la mano de Astrid y yéndose de la academia)

-Heather: Hersi

-Hersi: si dime

-Heather: estoy preocupada

-Hersi: ¿por? (dejando de hacer ejercicio y sentándose al lado de su novia)

-Heather: es que, esto de la muerte negra me tiene preocupada, es que hipo ya peleo una vez con muerte roja y perdió una pierna, y no quisiera que ahora con muerte negra tu o hipo o alguno de nosotros mu… (Baja la cabeza)

-Hersi: (abrazando a Heather) oye, tranquila, no es la primera batalla que vamos a tener, todos aquí hemos peleado con problemas y cosas grandes, pero no nos hemos rendido

-Heather: pero… (Siendo interrumpida por un beso de Hersi)

-Hersi: relájate, nada va a pasar

-Heather: ah, no me explico como siempre logras hacer que cambie de opinión (posando su cabeza en el hombro de Hersi)

-Hersi: es un don de familia

-Heather: (-_-) aja si claro

-Hersi: jeje (sonrojado)

Y así con un final un poco tierno y romántico pero con una trama triste e inspiradora termina este capítulo, como siempre mis agradecimientos especiales a mis lectoras que son me-me rotamundo kisaki yazmin motuo por siempre comentar y darme unas ideas de esas que flipas con las cuales hago posible esta historia, y recuerden soy todo oídos con los comentarios así que comenten lo que quieran, bueno y sin más que decir, los quiero mucho y chao chao


	8. Chapter 8

Entrenamientos geniales, prisiones no tan geniales

Después de los acontecimientos en el día de ayer (el anterior capitulo) todo en la aldea se volvió distinto, era un poco callado todo, pero siempre había algo que hacer, los mercantes traían mucha comida, bocon arreglo muchas armas y hiso otras más, estoico, Osvald y Remus, los lideres que se encontraban en la isla hicieron una reunión en la cual planearon diferentes estrategias de ataque y defensa, lo demás del día fue demasiado tranquilo, al otro día los chicos se separaron, porque las chicas estarían todo el día con las curanderas aprendiendo de heridas y como sanarlas y esas cosas de medicina, por si en algún momento de la batalla a alguna le tocara atender a alguien, los chicos por su lado hicieron el entrenamiento y aprovechando que las chicas no estaban, quisieron hacer un entrenamiento distinto, oh eso pensaban…

-hipo: el entrenamiento de hoy será, espionaje y rescate

-brutacio: perdón (cara de tonto)

-Hersi: si veras nos organizaremos en 2 grupos y haremos un simulacro fuera de la isla, los dos grupos serán, azules y rojos, los rojos representaremos a los marginados, y los azules representan a todos nosotros, la misión de los azules es rescatar a "patán" (alza un muñeco hecho con sacos y lana), y la de los rojos es capturar a los azules y mantener a "patán" preso

-patapez: suena muy bien

-hipo: otra cosa más, no hay reglas, todo se vale

-brutacio: oooooh eso hace todo más interesante (cara de malicia)

-Raudi: y quienes serán rojos y azules

-hipo: eso se decidirá, sacando trapos de ese barril (señala un barril cerca de Raudi) hay de los 2 colores, el que salga es de ese equipo

-Astrid: me parece bien

-chicos: (asombrados)

-hipo no deberías estar con las curanderas (nervioso)

-dalla: no ya a cabo la lección (respondiendo por Astrid)

-Hersi: (tragando saliva al saber que las chicas también estarían en el entrenamiento)

-Heather: qué tal si hacemos más interesante, chicas contra chicos

-Hersi: nose además, nosotros somos cinco

-patapez: mentira (sale corriendo del recinto)

-Raudi: (mierda)

-brutilda: entonces chicas contra chicos

-hipo: bueno (pensando: no puede ser esto será una locura)

-Astrid: y donde será el entrenamiento

-hipo: pues hay tres opciones, (desplegando un mapa que hiso patapez en sus tiempos libres, era un mapa mediano que tenia marcadas la isla de berk, y las islas a su alrededor, incluyendo la isla alegan y las isla berserker) la primera era la isla que queda por el norte (señalando el mapa) la segunda opción sería la isla alegan como ahora mismo no hay nadie sería un buen lugar, y la otra opción sería la isla de Hersi

-Heather: en alegan no, podríamos causar un gran desastre (mirando a brutacio)

-brutacio: (silbando)

-Astrid: y en la isla de Hersi no porque él se la conoce de memoria seria una ventaja para ustedes

-hipo: entonces en la isla del norte, entonces yo seré el líder del equipo (hipo metía la mano en el barril) rojo

-Astrid: entonces yo liderare el equipo azul

-Hersi: bueno todos en sus dragones y a la isla

Los chicos tomaron un vuelo hasta la isla de norte, era mediana, las chicas dejaron a sus dragones en la parte sur de la isla y los chicos fueron al otro extremo usando un cueva como guarida, una vez que sonó el cuerno de Hersi, comenzó el entrenamiento

"equipo azul"

-Astrid: bueno chicas tenemos que rescatar e ese muñeco sin que ninguna de nosotras salga capturada

-Heather: ok, dalla usa a dientepúa para hacer una visión periférica de la isla

-dalla: enseguida (montando en dientepúa y emprendiendo el vuelo)

-Astrid: brutilda tú serás la carnada

-brutilda: porque yo?

-Astrid: porque Heather y yo somos las mejores guerreras, tú nos ayudaras a distraerlos

-brutilda: está bien

-Heather: bueno a darle

"equipo rojo"

-hipo: este es el plan, Raudi tú cuidaras al prisionero, brutacio tú cuidaras la entrada de la cueva y Hersi y yo saldremos a buscar a las chicas

-todos: echo

-hipo: Raudi y brutacio, como ustedes se quedaran aquí tienen la disposición de todos los dragones como modo de defensa, hermano ármate, porque vamos a salir

-Hersi: estoy listo (traía otra vestimenta distinta con cuerdas a los lados de la camisa con muchas boleadoras y cadenas y claro sus 2 espadas)

-hipo: guau, se nota que te tomas esto en serio (tomando su escudo)

-Hersi: no voy a dejar que nos ganen

-hipo: listos

-todos: si

-Hersi: a darle (saliendo sigilosamente de la cueva con hipo)

"azules"

-dalla: no se ve nada, iré por el este de la isla, aterrizare hay y ayudare a Astrid y Heather (hablando sola o más bien pensando)

Dalla aterrizo justo en la playa más cercana, pero eso fue un gran error

-dalla: bueno ahora a buscar a Astrid y a Heather

-(crujidos en el bosque)

-dalla: chicas, me alegro encontrarlas (acercándose a un arbusto)

-¿?: no soy ninguna chica (lanzando una boleadora atando a dalla)

-dalla: que no puede ser (atada en el piso)AYUDA!

-Hersi: hipo rápido a la cueva

-hipo: claro (atando un trapo en la boca de la chica para que no gritara)

"Mientras tanto en el bosque"

Astrid: Heather oíste eso

-Heather: si vamos a ver qué pasó

Las chicas corrieron por el bosque hasta la playa y solo encontraron a dientepúa

-Astrid: no puede ser, capturaron a dalla

-Heather: mira esto (arrodillada en el piso)

-Astrid: que pasa (haciendo lo mismo que su amiga)

-Heather: los chicos dejaron huellas, podremos seguirlas para rescatar a dalla y a "patán"

-Astrid: ok, tu sigue las huellas yo rodeare la playa, haber que encuentro

-Heather: ok, (siguiendo las huellas)

-Astrid: (caminando por la playa hacia el norte)

"rojos"

-Hersi: bueno ya tenemos a una (cargando a dalla en su hombro)

-hipo: si, escúchame llévala a la cueva yo veré si hay más de ellas por aquí cerca, luego nos encontraremos

-Hersi: muy bien (yendo a la cueva)

-hipo: bueno (caminando por el bosque) espera que es eso (sacando un especie de telescopio) mira quien esta hay (viendo a brutilda caminar por el bosque)

"azules y rojos"

-brutilda: veamos, ¿cómo puedo ser una buena carnada? tal vez yendo a su cueva y hacer que me persigan

-hipo: eso no es necesario (agarrando las manos de la chica y poniéndolas en su espalda)

-brutilda: no puede ser me capturaron ayu… (Siendo amordazada por hipo)

-hipo: no hables sino será peor (levantándola y poniendo la en su hombro) hay por Odín tu que comes (caminando con un poco de dificultad)

"en la cueva de los rojos"

-Hersi: tenemos a una chica (llegando a la cueva)

-Raudi: ven ponla aquí (ayudando a Hersi a encadenarla a una roca)

-dalla: valla que son buenos haciendo esto

-Hersi: gracias

-dalla: pero no ganaran, todavía hay 3 chicas afuera que me rescataran

-hipo: de hecho hay solo 2 (llegando con brutilda)

-Raudi: te ayudo (tomando a la chica en brazos y encadenándola a otra roca, pero con mucho cuidado)

-brutilda: Astrid y Heather nos rescataran

-hipo: no lo creo

-brutacio: AHHH!

-Raudi: que paso a ya afuera (confundido)

-Hersi: no se iré a ver (caminando afuera de la cueva)

Una vez fuera da la cueva

-Hersi: brutacio estás bien?

-Heather: no lo creo (dándole un sartenazo a su novio dejándolo noqueado) lo siento pero tenía que hacerlo (lamentándose de su acción)

-Astrid: tranquila el te perdonara después, ahora a lo que venimos (alzando su hacha)

-hipo: hermano que pasa ahí afuera (hablando desde la cueva)

-Astrid: no pasa nada )corriendo dentro de la cueva con el hacha en forma de guerra)

-hipo: se vinieron (sacando su espada y luchando contra la chica)

La pareja tubo una batalla muy loca, espadazos y hachazos al mismo tiempo pero en el momento que más se acercaron el uno al otro, Astrid aprovecho eso dándole un beso a hipo, lo cual lo dejo sorprendido y ella aprovecho eso y lo sometió contra el suelo, y por otro lado Raudi quedo inconsciente de la misma forma que Hersi, pero sin lamentarse de lo echo y las chicas soltaron a sus aliadas y rescatando a el preso muñeco de sacos

-Astrid: si, ganamos

-hipo: está bien si ganaron

-Astrid: jejeje

-Hersi: mejor vamos a berk y descansamos (despertando y con dolor de cabeza)

-Raudi: buena idea (igual que Hersi)

Los chicos fueron a berk y los chicos de forma muy caballerosa le invitaron la comida a las chicas por haber ganado, y mientras en la isla marginada, el pobre patán estaba encerrado en una celda peor que la anterior, más profunda, sin salida ni forma de escapar sencilla, encadenado con cadenas de 25%plomo y 75% de hierro (muy pesadas) rodeado de ratas y dragones oscuros que eran sus guardianes para que no escapar, y en esa misma celda estaba Alvin burlándose del chico

-Alvin: fue muy buena tu idea del escape pero ahora eso será patético, no puedes escapar, tu primo tenía razón eres un patético

-patán: no, no los soy (sacando una daga con la cual le iso una pequeña cortada en la cara de Alvin pero la daga callo y el peso de las cadenas sometió a el chico en el piso)

-Alvin: maldito (levantando y ahorcando al chico) te mataría pero no puedo (arrojándolo en el piso) que tengas muchas pesadillas, idiota (saliendo de la celda por una puerta súper reforzada, echa de hierro, solo podía ser movida por el mismo Alvin)

-patán: ah por favor hipo, sigan entrenando y nose rindan (cayendo desfallecido)

Y así termina este capítulo, se que tal vez puede hacerlo mejor o incluso más largo y sé que me demore más de lo normal pero verán, yo vivo en Venezuela y aquí hemos tenido muchos problemas últimamente además yo soy del Táchira por lo cual mi tiempo de escritura a ratos se complica pero siempre intento hacer lo que puedo por ustedes, el siguiente será muy bueno se los aseguro y gracias a me-me rotamundo y a kisaki por comentar como siempre, y si yo nunca pensé que patán le caería bien a una chica por eso fue que cree a dalla y para darle más diversión a la historia , me dio cosa con el pobre XD sin más que decir los quiero y chao chao


	9. comenzando los preparativos del viaje

Empezando los preparativos para el viaje

Los chicos siguieron entrenando duro por días técnicamente 4 días enteros de entrenamientos, por lo cual decidieron descansar un rato en la playa todos juntos, para salir de la rutina, y se noto que lo estaban pasando bien

-Hersi: ah, ya me hacía falta este descanso (acostado en la arena con un chord)

-hipo: a todos nos hacía falta (igual que su hermano)

-brutacio: brutilda ya sácame de aquí (enterrado en la arena y solo se veía su cabeza)

-brutilda: (distraída hablando con Raudi)

-Astrid: tengo que admitirlo, este es el descanso mas merecido que he tenido

-Heather: yo igual

-dalla: si esos entrenamientos ya me tenían harta

-patapez: si es verdad, en especial el entrenamiento de Astrid

-Astrid: hay no es para tanto

-Raudi: ja que no es para tanto, creo que es el primer entrenamiento en el que más gente sale herida

-Astrid: no es verdad

-Raudi: a no, dime ¿Qué le paso a patapez en tu entrenamiento en la isla ala cambiante?

-patapez: ni me lo recuerdes (cara repulsiva)

-Raudi: oh como quedo brutacio después de la carrera por el pantano rompe-cuellos

-brutacio: si eso es cierto, todavía no puedo cerrar el puño (empezando a quemarse por el sol)

-Astrid: bueno, mis entrenamientos son un poco fuertes

-todos: ¡UN POCO!

-Astrid: bueno, bastante, aunque hipo no piensa eso ¿verdad? (mirada entre malvada y puchero)

-hipo: ah…bueno yo… ah (nervioso)

-Hersi: no metas al inocente de mi hermano en esto

-hipo: como que inocente (golpeando el hombro de su hermano)

-Hersi: ahí eso dolió, se note que eres pareja de Astrid

-Astrid e hipo: (sonrojados)

-Hersi: bueno, creo que ya tendremos que regresar a la academia

-hipo: si tienes razón

Todos se fueron a la academia, bueno, la mayoría ya que tuvieron que volver a la playa 20 minutos después a por brutacio que ya se había encandilado y deshidratado por estar tanto tiempo al sol, y brutilda y Raudi se había perdido por ahí a quien sabe dónde, mientras tanto en la academia

-estoico: ah hijo hay estas

-hipo: papa que haces en la academia

-estoico: pues te llego un paquete y una carta (una caja mediana y un pergamino)

-hipo: (recibiendo la carta) es de patán

-dalla: enserio (feliz porque sabiendo que mando una carta significaba que estaba bien)

-hipo: si

_**Querido primo**_

_Pues desde la última carta que te mande las cosas han empeorado_

_Ahora no estoy en la misma celda de antes, estoy en una más profunda_

_Llena de dragones oscuros y extinguehumo, además de que estoy encadenado con unas cadenas más pesadas que un dragón_

_Y la única entrada es una puerta de hierro reforzada_

_Así que para ayudarte solo podía hacer 2 cosas,_

_Estar informándote constantemente de todo, por cierto muerte negra nacerá en 3 días, y no creas que recién nacido será fácil, este dragón al parecer según lo que le escuche a Mildew apenas nace empieza a crecer hasta obtener un tamaño descomunal_

_2-usa lo que está dentro del paquete que te mande, les será de mucha ayuda_

_Ps: saludos a los chicos y a dalla_

_**Att: patán**_

-hipo: que nos habrá mandado (abriendo el paquete)

Dentro del paquete había 5 cuernos rojos más grandes que el de un rinoceronte

-hipo: ¿cuernos?

-Hersi: no son cualquier clase de cuerno, son los de los guardianes oscuros

-hipo: ósea con el que tú hiciste tu espada

-Hersi: exacto, pero como los obtuvo, si para yo obtener uno tuve que matar al dragón

-dalla: tal vez peleo contra ellos

-Astrid: jajaja (muerta de la risa)

-hipo: no creo, tal vez los dragones pelearon entre sí para poder mudar sus cuernos

-Hersi: ¿y porque insinúas eso?

-hipo: por esto (mostrando las marcas de golpes que tenían algunos cuernos)

-Hersi: ah (O_o)

-hipo: Hersi tu eres el que sabe más de esto así que llévale esto a bocon y empiecen a hacer espadas

-Hersi: enseguida (tomando el paquete y saliendo de la academia)

-patapez: ¿y cómo va a ser el entrenamiento de hoy hipo?

-hipo pues eso lo decidiría Raudi, pero como no está pues lo decidiría, Heather

-Heather: ¿yo?

-hipo: si, tu

-Heather: pues no tengo ninguna idea

-Astrid: yo te sugiero que…

-todos: ¡NO!

-Astrid: hay perdón (con cara de perrito regañado)

-hipo: no le hagas caso (abrazando a la chica por la espalda)

-brutacio: soldaditos de am… (Golpeado por un martillo que Astrid tenía en la mano) (Inconsciente x_x)

-patapez: y bueno Heather que se ocurre para entrenar

-Heather: pues veamos, somos 5, que tal si en vez de entrenar ayudamos a la aldea en otras cosas

-patapez: ¿y qué hará cada uno?

-Heather: pues, hipo ve ayuda a Hersi en la herrería, patapez tu ayuda a las panaderas para obtener suficiente comida para el viaje, brutacio, tu busca a tu hermana y a Raudi, y Astrid, dalla y yo ayudaremos a las curanderas

-hipo: es una buena idea, como ya hemos entrenando bastantes días sería bueno que ayudáramos a la aldea para preparar el gran viaje que será en 3 días así que será bueno que ayudemos a la aldea, bueno nos vemos en un rato (dándole un beso en la mejilla a Astrid y dirigiéndose a la herrería)

-Astrid: nos vemos después, vamos Heather a la cabaña de las curanderas

-Heather: claro vamos (saliendo las 2 de la academia)

-dalla: oigan no me dejen (siguiéndolas)

-patapez: nos vemos después (dirigiéndose a la panadería)

-brutacio: bueno, yo que tenía que hacer (pensando) ah sí buscar a mi hermana y ah Raudi, ¿pero dónde estarán? Nose caminare por el bosque y los buscare (saliendo de la academia)

_**En la herrería**_

-Hersi: hipo que haces aquí (sacando los cuernos de la caja)

-hipo: Heather dijo que te ayudara aquí en la herrería

-Hersi: que bien

-bocon: entonces dices que se puedes hacer espada con estos cuernos

-Hersi: si, quedarían como mi espada (desenfundando su espada roja como la sangre) pero necesitare unas cosas para empezar a hacerla

-hipo: ¿que necesitas?

-Hersi: arena, hierro gronckle, piedras lisas y por último, escamas de dragones gusafuego o un pesadilla monstruosa, o de un skrill

-hipo: ¿para que las escamas?

-Hersi: creo que puedo mejorar la espada, pero necesitare también tus dotes de herrero hermanito

-bocon: pues el hierro lo tenemos, y yo tengo unas piedras lisas en mi casa

-Hersi: bueno yo iré por la arena

-hipo: yo iré por las escamas

Los chicos se separaron, hipo fue a la isla gusafuego y consiguió llenar un saco de escamas, luego en la isla dragón consiguió muchos pesadilla monstruosa con lo cual lleno 2 sacos de escamas, y luego cerca de isla berserker, que al parecer estaba desierta con siguió llenar 2 sacos de escamas de skrill, pero luego

-Erik: oh, al parecer tengo un visitante

-chimuelo: (gruñendo y muy molesto)

-hipo: que haces aquí Erik (serio)

-Erik: nada, solo vine por unas cosas y de repente te encuentro aquí, si te llevara con Alvin, podría incluso llegar a quitarle el puesto a mi primo (pasando un dedo cuidadosamente por el filo de su espada)

-hipo: en tus sueños me capturaras (sacando su espada)

-Erik: pues si quieres pelear acepto el reto (empuñando su espada)

Hipo peleo de diferentes formas pero era extraño, Erik no peleaba como en los entrenamientos de la academia antes que se fuera, peleaba como un asesino, su espada estuvo muy cerca de cortarle la cabeza más de 3 veces, lo bueno es que hipo fue más rápido y lo esquivo, hasta que hipo tubo un plan

-hipo: chimuelo, dispara a mi espada

-chimuelo: (lanzo una bola de plasma hasta la espada de hipo)

La espada se cargo con una especie de onda morada, y cuando choco con la espada de Erik, ocurrió una explosión, pero esta explosión no afecto a hipo solo afecto a Erik, voló hasta un árbol y cuando se estrello el árbol se rompió y Erik quedo en el suelo, tosiendo un poco de sangre por el golpe contra el árbol por que lo había recibido en el estomago

-Erik: valla hipo, siempre me sorprendes (limpiando la sangre de su boca)

-hipo: eso fue por traicionarnos

-Erik: bueno, fue un buen combate pero tengo que irme (en ese momento un skrill paso volando y se llevo al chico)

-hipo: lamentaras todo lo que hiciste (susurrando) vámonos chimuelo

**En la herrería**

-Hersi: oh hipo que bien ya llegaste (mira los sacos) guau esas son muchas escamas

-hipo: si lo son (cansado)

-Hersi: que te pasa

-hipo: me encontré con Erik

-Hersi: oh y que paso

-hipo: peleamos y luego le pedí a chimuelo que le dispara a mi espada mi espada como que se cargo de energía y al golpearlo salió volando

-Hersi: entonces creo que ya tienes una idea de lo que le hare a las espadas

-hipo: a que te refieres

-Hersi: ven entra (señalando el interior de la herrería)

Una vez dentro de la herrería había una mesa con 5 espadas iguales a las de Hersi

-hipo: oye trabajas rápido

-Hersi: si, bueno, mi idea era que tal vez si usáramos de alguna forma las escamas podríamos darle un efecto parecido al que chimuelo iso con tu espada, pero sin necesidad de dragones o un efecto muy duradero

-hipo: bueno, aquí hay 5 espadas, y con la tuya son 6, bueno sería experimentar un poco (sacando su libreta y un lápiz y empezando a dibujar) ok ya tengo una idea, pero necesitare cuero

-Hersi: aquí hay bastante

-hipo: bueno a inventar

(5 segundos después)

-hipo: no puede ser ya es la segunda vez que casi quemo la herrería (lanzando un barril con agua a la herrería

-Hersi: no te rindas hermanito

(1 hora después)

-hipo: ¡lo logre! (sudando y lleno de hollín y ceniza)

-Hersi: zzzzzz (durmiendo)

-hipo: ¡HERSI!

-Hersi: ah que paso (despertando)

-hipó: que ya termine las espadas

En la mesa había 3 espadas con detalles de rojo oscuro y claro, con las escamas de gusafuego y pesadilla monstruosa, y otras 3 espadas azules con las escama de los skrill, también había 3 fundas de cuero y 3 fundas de metal

-Hersi: haber, explícame el funcionamiento de las espadas

-hipo: pues mira, las espadas rojas son las espadas de fuego, la espada al estar cubierta por las escamas es más cortante y más duradera, su efecto especial es que con estas fundas (mostrando las fundas de cuero) estas por dentro tienen también escamas, entonces (guardando una espada roja en la funda de cuero) cuando las desenfundas (desenfundo la espada y esta se encendió al instante) se enciende

-Hersi: pero ¿Cómo? (sorprendido)

-hipo: sencillo, al friccionar las escamas producen chispas y la friccionar varias escamas a la vez se produce fuego, bueno ahora vamos con las azules (dejando la espada roja con su funda en la mesa y tomando una de las espadas azules y una funda de hierro gronckle) ahora estas espadas tienen la misma cualidad que las otras, son muy cortantes más duraderas, pero estas no se prenden en fuego , estas al guardarlas en su funda (guardándola) y al desenfundarla (saco la espada de la funda de hierro y se veía electrificada y fosforescente, se carga de electricidad como si fuera un rayo

-Hersi: muy buena tu idea pero veo que tiene un fallo, al guardarla te electrocutaría por el hierro

-hipo: no hermano estas muy equivocado, por dentro la funda tiene una aleación inventada por mí de un material especial el cual no permite el paso de la electricidad (autor: eso se llama plástico XD)

-Hersi: genial, pues yo me agarrare 2 (agarrado una espada roja y otra azul y poniendo las fundas en su espalda mientras guardaba las espadas)

-hipo: yo me agarro una roja (tomando la espada y su funda) y las demás se las daremos a los chicos mañana, mientras que tal si vamos al bosque y las probamos

-Hersi: me parece una buena idea

Los chicos fueron al bosque y probaron las espada, las chicas aprendieron muchas cosas con las curanderas, patapez iso y comió pan, brutacio se olvido de lo que tenía que hacer si se puso a vaguear por el pueblo, patán seguía en la prisión rogándole a Odín que todos estuvieran bien y escribía otra carta, pero esta no era para hipo sino para dalla, Raudi y brutilda se habían ido a dar un paseo por la isla ( y si brutacio aunque estuviera vagueando por la aldea no los encontró) al parecer la pareja había empezado a ser algo más que amigos, Erik sanaba sus heridas después de la batalla con hipo…

-Erik: al parecer hipo ah mejorado, y no me sorprende, pero ya esta no es mi lucha mejor dejare que estos estúpidos se maten entre sí, luego de que la guerra marginada acabe todo cambiara en este patético mundo, pero mientras creo que volveré con mi viejo amigo, no saben que la verdadera amenaza no ah llegado todavía, (los ojos se le tornaban en un color rojo demoniaco y desaparece en las sombras)

Y si señoritas y señorones aquí termina el capitulo con una de las mayores dudas del fic ¿de qué hablaba Erik? Pues eso se los responderé así, aunque parezca una locura ya se me ocurrió la segunda parte de este fic, pero, cuando este fic, esperare a como entrenar a tu dragón 2 por que en esta 2 historia pasaría después de los acontecimientos de la segunda película, que por cierto la espero con muchas ansias :D, y sé que los dejare con la duda durante un buen tiempo pero para poder hacer el segundo fic quiero saber qué cosas nuevas pondrán en la película para ponerlas en el siguiente fic, por favor tengan paciencia con eso y mientras sigan leyendo este fic, recuerden que un comentario no cuesta nada y me alegra a seguir con esta historia y lo más seguro con la siguiente, los quiero mucho y chao chao


	10. listos para el viaje

Ultimo entrenamiento, listos para el viaje

Después de que los chicos ayudaron a la aldea, decidieron tener su último entrenamiento antes del viaje que sería al día siguiente por lo cual Hersi e hipo llevaron las espadas que hicieron para practicar con ellas antes del viaje

-hipo: chicos, les daremos el nuevo armamento de combate

Al parecer a hipo le habían sobrado unas escamas con la cual hicieron algunas armaduras para ellos y para los chicos, de hecho hipo y Hersi ya las tenían puestas

-hipo (vestía una camisa marrón con las escamas que al parecer habían pintado y unos pantalones negros)

-Hersi: (vestía muy parecido pero su camisa era azul y sus pantalones marón café, con un cinturón con el logo de 2 furias nocturna)

Los chicos trajeron las otras 3 espadas que quedaban y las armaduras

-hipo: ok chicos tomen una espada

Brutacio y Raudi agarraron las espadas de electricidad y la ultima que quedaba seria para patán para cuando lo fueran a rescatar

-hipo pónganse las pecheras

Las pecheras eran todas rojas y azules y todos los chicos tenían una, y las chicas también pero estas eran más livianas

-Heather: y como me veo (con la pechera roja)

-Hersi: hermosa (°¬°)

-Heather: (roja) gracias

-Astrid: y yo como me veo (tenia la pechera azul que resaltaba con sus ojos y las hombreras de hierro)

-hipo: bella (°¬°)

-Astrid: jejeje (riéndose por la cara de tonto de hipo) (sonrojada)

-hipo: bueno les mostraremos el funcionamiento de estas espadas

-brutacio: hipo, no somos idiotas, agarras la espada, la sacas de la funda y ¡PERO QUE RAYOS! (la espada azul completamente cargada y electrificada)

-hipo: si exacto, las espadas tienen unos mínimos ajustes (sacando su espada) (esta se encendía) como este

-Raudi: cool

-Heather: que genial

-Astrid: ¿podrías hacerle eso a mi hacha?

-hipo: (pensando: varias veces casi me ah matado con esa hacha, creo que mejor la dejo quieta) no, se nos acabaron las escamas (mintiendo)

-Astrid: lastima

-hipo: si, bueno Hersi tu practicaste mas con estas espadas que yo así que muéstrales que pueden hacer

-Hersi: será un honor (desenfundando las 2 espadas detrás de su espalda una roja y otra azul) oh si, patapez, ¿pon unos 3 barriles hay quieres?

-patapez: enseguida (puso los 3 barriles y se alejo)

-Hersi: vamos a probar esta belleza

Corrió hasta el primer barril y lo golpeo con la espada roja, el barril se rompió en 1000 pedazos y estos pedazos se hicieron ceniza al quemarse por el fuego

-Raudi: impresionante

-Hersi: y no has visto nada

Hersi vio otro barril más lejos y uso su espada como si fuera a batear una pelota y una bola de fuego salió disparada destruyendo el barril y al mismo tiempo apagando la espada

-brutacio: magnifico (impresionado por la explosión)

-Hersi: si (guardando la espada roja en su funda) bueno y ahora probare la azul, es casi lo mismo pero nada se quema, pero tiene algo especial

-brutacio: y eso especial que es

-Hersi: ¿quieres saber?

-brutacio: si

-Hersi: quítate la pechera (la pechera era azul por lo cual no tendría efecto si la tenia puesta)

-brutacio: y ahora que

-Hersi: ahora yo hago esto (toco el casco del vikingo con la espada y lo electrifico y luego brutacio quedo tirado en el piso como si le hubiera pegado un teaser o caído un rayo) y eso pasa

-las chicas: (todas muertas de la risa)

-brutacio: es-es-esta-me-me-me la- pa- pagaras (teniendo ataques en el piso por la carga eléctrica)

-hipo: de hecho, no podrás moverte por unos 30 minutos, la espada se carga con la mitad de energía de un rayo (creo que eso sería entre 3000 y 5000 vatios)

-brutacio: mi-mi-mi-erda

-hipo: jeje aunque si es gracioso verte así

-Raudi: si hipo ti-ti-tienes-ra-razón (burlándose de su amigo)

-hipo: jejeje

En ese momento un extingue humo llego entregándole un pergamino a dalla

-dalla. Que es esto (viendo la firma) es de patán (feliz) (autor: no me lo creo °-°)

"**querida dalla"**

Ah pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi

Y créeme que estar en esta situación ahora no es fácil

Pero estar encadenado o encerrado no es el problema

Mi problema es que te extraño

Dalla, hoy voy intentar fugarme de aquí, sé que es apresurado

Pero si no llego a sobrevivir, y creo que eso pasara

Quiero que sepas que…

Te amo

"**Att: patán"**

La chica se quedo en un estado nunca antes visto estaba feliz y triste por las palabras del chico, tanto que se fue corriendo de la academia sin ninguna explicación, lo cual preocupo a todos, pero una vez que leyeron la carta supieron que lo mejor era cancelar en entrenamiento y dejarla estar sola un rato, las chicas se quedaron impresionadas no conocían ese lado de patán, un lado tierno que tenía guardado en lo más profundo de su ser

**Isla marginada**

-guardia: ya te toca el desayuno, mocoso (abriendo la puerta de hierro con una palanca

-patán: (tirado en el piso)

-guardia: que te pasa, (se acerca al chico) no, no puede ser, Alvin va matarme si se entera que murió (nervioso) ya se, le quitare las cadenas y arrojare el cuerpo al mar, así Alvin solo pensara que escapo, también es malo pero no tan malo (empezó a quitarle las cadenas hasta dejar el cuerpo libre)

-guardia: ahora solo lo levantare (cuando fue a levantar el cuerpo del chico, este le metió un cabezazo y los dejo inconsciente)

-patán: tanto entrenamiento funciono (dijo orgullosamente el chico, luego encadeno el cuerpo del guardia y esta despertó)

-guardia: que, no puede ser tú habías muerto

-patán: no, yo solo deje de respirar un tiempo y regule la temperatura de mi cuerpo

-guardia: muy astuto

-patán: gracias, pero si me disculpas me iré

-guardia: Alvin te encontrara y te mat… (Noqueado por una piedra que lanzo patán)

-patán: bueno mejor me llevo esto porsiacaso (tomo una espada de hierro y salió de la celda, luego empujo como pudo la puerta para poder cerrarla)

-patán: muy bien a escapar de esta pocilga

Patán se metió en otra rejilla y un una serie de túneles hasta llegar al acueducto

-patán: bueno esto es un buen avance, tengo que seguir

El chico camino hasta salir nadando por el acueducto al océano y llegar a la orilla, luego de eso camino unos metros y encontró una cueva en la cual se quedaría hasta mañana, encendió una fogata y empezó a secar su ropa

-patán: bueno, solo espero que los chicos estén más que listos ahora

-Erik: sería una pena que no lo estuvieran (saliendo de las sombras cual fantasma)

-patán: Erik (desenfundando su espada) que haces aquí

-Erik: nada en especial

-patán: te juro que sufrirás por habernos traicionado (molesto)

-Erik: ja, y que vas a hacer, eres patético

-patán: NO-LO-SOY (muy molesto uso la espada que tenia y fue a acortarle el cuello a Erik pero cuando la espada iso impacto la espada se rompió en 1000 pedazos que dando con el mango en la mano)

-Erik: hay patán, tienes tanto que aprender (en ese momento otra vez se le pusieron los ojos rojos demoniaco y con la mano iso como un pulso de aire y mando a volar a patán contra una pared de la cueva y de repente patán abrió los ojos y estaba en el piso)

-patán: ah fue solo un sueño (empezó a mirar al suelo y vi los pedazos de la espada y vio que la mano solo tenía el mango de la espada) o igual y no fue así, nose yo solo mejor me duermo (se acostó con un tronco y antes de dormir se puso a pensar en dalla) ah espero que bien (durmiéndose)

**En berk (esto ocurre al mismo tiempo mientras patán escapaba 3:00pm)**

-(Astrid e hipo, en la casa del hipo)

-Astrid: (besándose con hipo)

-hipo: (igual, terminando el beso) Astrid eres la mejor

-Astrid: gracias (tono de preocupada)

-hipo: ¿qué tienes?

-Astrid: es que, tengo miedo de, de que te pase lo mismo otra vez, no quiero que mueras o que pierdas otra extremidad solo por defendernos (soltando lagrimas en el pecho del chico)

-hipo: tranquila, te prometo que a mi nada me pasara (abrazando a la chica)

-Astrid: ¿lo prometes? (mirándolo a los ojos)

-hipo: te lo prometo (dándole un beso)

**Hersi y Heather (en la academia)**

Estos estaban entrenando un combate a espada hasta que Hersi derribo a Heather quedado encima de ella en el piso

-Hersi: oh ¿estás bien? (sonrojado)

-Heather: claro que si, contigo siempre (lo besa)

-Hersi: ven te ayudo (levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano)

-Heather: gracias (levantándose) y dime estás listo para el viaje

-Hersi: siempre estoy listo para un combate (desenfundando las espadas pero la eléctrica resbalo y lo golpeo en cabeza dejándolo en el suelo con ataques eléctricos) bu-bu-bueno-ca-ca-casi siempre

-Heather: si ya me di cuenta jajaja

-brutacio: (entrando en la academia cuando ve a Hersi en el suelo igual que él hace rato) eso se llama karma, jajaja

**(Brutilda y Raudi) (En el claro de chimuelo)**

-brutilda: jajaja oye no me mojes (nadando en el agua) (nota: no me pregunten por vestimenta)

-Raudi: no, jajaja (lanzándole agua a la chica)

-brutilda: con que esas tenemos eh (lanzándose encima del chico y hundiéndolo en el agua y salir del agua abrazados)

-Raudi: bueno, mira que encontré, a una preciosa sirena (acariciando la cara de la chica)

-brutilda: y yo encontré a mi capitán (pasando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza del chico)

-Raudi: te amo (agarrando su cintura y besándola hasta que se separaron por falta de aire)

-brutilda: mejor nos vestimos, en pocos minutos ya zarpamos al mar

-Raudi: tienes razón

**En el muelle de berk**

Todos se habían reunido en el muelle estaban todos armados y listo para partir, habían 5 barcos en el muelle y justamente toda la multitud estaba enfrente de hipo, Hersi y estoico ya que ellos dirían la última palabra antes de partir

-estoico: señores, estas reunidos hoy aquí por una amenaza grande, una amenaza capaz de destruir todo a su paso si lo desea, pero nosotros hemos entrenado por casi 3 semana para esto, nos hemos preparado para esta batalla, una de la quizás algunos de nosotros no podremos volver

-Hersi: señores, en esta batalla es todo o nada, por la supervivencia de nuestras tribus y las demás, por la vida de nuestra gente, amigos y familiares, a los caídos en batalla pues que Odín los bendiga con la entrada al valhalla, pues morirán luchando por el bien, algo muy honorable

-hipo: y los demás nos regocijaremos con la victoria y haremos un minuto de silencio por los caídos, pero esto no puede quedar así, venceremos a la maldad que ya muchas veces nos ha hecho muchas cosas malas, nos ah hecho perder amigos, incluso nos han engañado, pero ya no mas hoy estamos listo para todo, esta lucha tal vez sea la última de algunos por lo cual se los digo que será un honor luchar a su lado, recuerden siempre parase imposible hasta que se hace ("Nelson Mandela, que en paz descanse") sin más que decir…

-los 3 juntos: A LOS BARCOS!

Toda la multitud se fue en los barcos, mientras los chicos vigilarían los barcos desde el cielo gracias a los dragones y luego zarparon a la isla marginada

Pero en esa isla un huevo de color negro carbón, empezó a romperse, al parecer Mildew había hecho mal los cálculos de cuando nacería el dragón, o, tal vez no los iso

Y así termina el capitulo, de verdad lamento tanta demora pero mis profesores ah hecho un complot para no dejarme escribir, (todos menos el de castellano y la de computación :P) bueno no volverá pasar o al menos intentare que no vuelva a pasar, gracias por comentar y apoyarme en esta historia, ustedes son quienes hacen que todo esto sea posible, pueden darme ideas o comentar lo que quieran, por cierto a este fic le quedan entr capítulos, pero me puse a pensar, para la secuela necesito ver la segunda película cuando salga, pero dejar a mis lectores esperar tanto tiempo, eso es un pecado por lo cual he decidido, hacer una votación para hacer una historia que no tiene nada que ver con la secuela, son 2 opciones, la 1 es pequeños one-short sobre las cosas que vivieron los chicos antes o después de esta historia (no tiene nada que ver con la secuela), y la opción 2 es que escriba toda la historia de Hersi como un fic, cada evento o cosas que le pasaron hasta llegar a esta historia, bueno recuerden votar y sin nada más que decir, chao chao.


	11. cartica a mis lectores

_A mis queridos lectores_

_Lamento mucho el simple hecho no poder actualizar el capitulo pero verán, en mi país las cosas están muy complicadas, tanto que pues no eh podido escribir, pero tengo la verdad, estoy luchando por la libertad de mi país, es un locura lose, pero para los que no entiendan lo que digo, busquen en internet o en twitter la situación actual de Venezuela, esto cada vez está peor y apenas hoy me di chance de escribir esta carta para ustedes, el fic será actualizado si Dios y Odín quieren, el fic será actualizado o el sábado o el domingo, y si no llega a ser a así pues pido disculpas y actualizare lo antes posible, amigos, la situación actual para mí no es buena, no es agradable pero tengo que hacerlo, y para los que hayan leído la información de mi país, les digo, no soy opositor soy resistencia, los quiero mucho y gracias por los nuevos comentarios que han puesto, bueno sin más que decir chao chao_


End file.
